Peaches and Crimson
by sorasqueenb
Summary: Kairi and her twin Shiki lost both their adoptive and biological parents at a young age, and are now stuck living with there two abusive step brothers. Can they escape their tragic reality? If so, will they ever stop being pursued? Will they find love and be able to live happily and normally? They say make love, not war. But love can make it's own wars. KairixSora RoxasxNami
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! So I finally decided on an entirely different story all together than "The Only Fish I Sea." HOWEVER, I am still planning on doing a re-write of that and working on it. The main reason I'm doing such a major hiatus is because I permanently LOST the song! It was so perfect, but the lyrics are forever gone, lost in the abyss of endless data I will never see again due to my old laptop crashing T_T

…So there goes that! But here I bring you something fun and new! And a lot better composed then when I was a 15 year old writer! (I'm about to be 21 now, folks!) And a lot spicier if I may add.. hehe.

Also, I always like to have a small form of inspiration behind my stories and this time it happens to be The Beatles. For those of you who are not familiar with The Beatles or do not like them.. well, I'm sorry! xD

But I âme up with the plot for this story while listening to them, so names of chapters and small references within them may elude to some Beatles songs. Also, I'm thinking Sora may be doing some rock like covers of their songs. (NOT GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH INFO I HOPE!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters along with Final Fantasy characters that may be mentioned. I don't own the Beatles or any of their songs or lyrics!

**dabbles**

**Plot:**

Kairi and her twin Shiki lost both their adoptive and biological parents at a young age, and are now stuck living with there two abusive step brothers. Can they escape their tragic reality? If so, will they ever stop being pursued? Will they find love and be able to live happily and normally? They say make love, not war. But love can make it's own wars.

**Also, be aware:** This story is rated M! It most assuredly _will_ contain violence, sex, rape, language and other offenses so if your looking for an innocent little Sora and Kairi kissing on a Paopu tree fic you have COME TO THE WRONG PLACE. Hehe :)

Crimson: (Represents Kairi)

Peach: (Represents Shiki)

**STATS:**

Kairi

Eyes: Periwinkle / Purple/Blue

Hair: Crimson, Medium/Dark Red, Elbow length.

Skin: Fair.

Age: 20

Birthday: February 14 (Older twin)

Zodiac: Pisces

Personality: Outgoing, bubbly. Daring.

Shiki

Eyes: Amber/ Honey Brown/ Hazel

Hair: Light Red/ Strawberry Pink. Waist length.

Skin: Olive. Slight tan.

Age: 20

Birthday: February 14 (Younger twin)

Zodiac: Pisces

Personality: A little more reserved than Kairi, but still happy and bubbly. Usually the one who makes the wiser decisions.

Be easy on me now, it has been a while since I've been used to writing ongoing fics, but I truly hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blackbird**

-* This chapter contains language and starts off a little morbid but don't worry my friends things will lighten up in the next chappies!

It took fifteen years for us to find out our parents we not biologically connected to us. It took 20 to find out exactly _what happened to them_. It's been almost twenty one years and now here we stand. Still tied. Still bound. Still broken and bruised; on the inside more than anything.

Our adoptive parents died when my sister and I were 12 in a fatal car accident. Our real parents went missing three days after we were born. We were adopted or "taken in" by the town's mayor, his wife, and two sons. The two sons who devised a plan to murder their own parents to inherit their fortune, and threaten my sister and I if we dared to tell. Threats so bad they made us want to die inside.

The two sons who decided it would be fun to abuse and victimize their adoptive sisters.

Boy, how it wasn't.

When would this nightmare end?

5.

What's it like to be loved?

4.

Will I ever know? Is it within reach?

3.

Life has to have more meaning than this.. right?

2.

I wish I could fly away.

1.

But I'm a little Blackbird; trapped in a cage.

* * *

The heat of the iron was excruciating as it enclosed around my arm. It was a flat iron I used to style my hair with.

Oh, good.

That's fine.

Last week I fucked up _making his breakfast_ so he almost put my hand down the garbage disposal.

The thought makes me want to throw up.

I hissed at the pain, but managed to stifle out a laugh.

"Fuck you Van." I spat. "And Ven, you too don't even think about touching my sister or I swear to God-"

I was interrupted as Vanitas, in all his hideous glory, gave me a bewildered look and went on to throw his head back in laughter.

How could he possibly be amused by my complete disgust?

"Oh, sweetie." He inched away from me for a second and I almost felt relieved until I realized he was headed toward my sister.

She sat across from me. She was trembling with fear, and my everlasting frown deepened realizing I couldn't do a thing to help her.

He pushed Ventus away from her, shaking his head at him. "Man up, dude. You're such a little bitch."

Ventus opened his mouth to protest but was halted as the loud slap against my sister's face shut us all up.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night,**_

"Shiki!" I cried, my voice becoming as uneven and unraveled as I felt. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks, and I licked the edges of my lips where they stopped.

Shiki, my beloved twin, was crying feet away from me.

_**Take these broken wings, and learn to fly.**_

She was so close but far enough that we couldn't reach each other due to the fact that 10 minutes previously we had both been knocked out and tied to chairs.

Vanitas turned around to face me and continued speaking.

"Do you think you make the rules around here? Because I'm sure if you did, things wouldn't be this way."

"Dude-" Ventus cut in. "I'm not trying to rain on your parade today, but we got company.." He trailed off looking towards the front door.

Relief settled in me, and for a moment I looked over at Shiki.

She glanced back, curiosity still managing to shine in her saddened, hazel eyes.

They chose the stage of the torment in the foyer, right by the front door.

Maybe the neighbors had heard? Maybe someone could help us?

God I prayed so hard.

_**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

And then I heard a voice outside.

"Yo Van? Ven?"

That voice…

"Open this FUCKING DOOR or I swear I'll knock it down. We got shit to talk about."

Could it be…?

"You literally have like 60 seconds, dude. 1 minute and I'm breaking your goddamn door down." The irritated voice replied.

It was.

It was him. One of my best friends. One of my only friends who understood me in someway, who always used to talk to me during my years in high school. One of the only people who has shown me some sort of affection. Or love. The one boy I've adored since I can remember.

It was _Sora._

I gulped. Should I scream?

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_**

I didn't even think it out before I looked at Shiki and she and I let the lion roar.

We screamed our hearts out until I thought my lungs would collapse. I stopped a moment to hold my throat, noticing that the intense screaming had made my voice hoarse.

_**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.**_

I felt another pair of hands around my neck and looked up only to see Vanitas's twisted, angry face.

"Little bitch." He sneered as he tightened his grip. "You should learn to keep your fucking mouth shut. I'll deal with him. Ven, let her out of these ropes."

"KAIRI! No, stop!" I could hear the panic in my sister's voice, but there was nothing I could do.

That was all I could hear. My vision was fading until I could somewhat feel Ventus cutting the ropes off my bound wrists.

Blood re-circulated through my tiny hands as they were tied ever so tight before.

I collapsed off the chair and onto the cold, marble floor. My cheek hit it as I landed on my stomach.

I relished in the feeling of the coolness on my swollen, beaten face, and closed my eyes.

What was happening?

Then I heard a loud "bang!" as the door burst open in front of me.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

I couldn't recollect the rest. Everything had now gone black as I swirled unconsciously into a temporary escape.

_**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.**_

* * *

_I could remember a time __when I was happy once. When Shiki and I would come home after school and meet our friends at the strip._

_We'd walk in the house, say hello to our parents and usually just ignored Vanitas and Ventus. They seemed like normal teenage boys, but they never talked to us. Just always cooped up in their rooms._

_ We used to grab our longboards and cruise down the island shopping center to meet up with everyone._

_The island breeze blew through our long, warm colored locks and everything just felt so right._

_Yuffie, Namine, Roxas, Olette, Riku, and all of them._

_And him._

_Sora._

_They would always greet us with such smiles. We were a part of the group._

_We all were very happy during those times. So peaceful as our sandy feet strolled about the island. How we drank our smoothies and laughed at each others jokes._

_16, 17, 18 years old. All those years we were happy._

_Until our home was destroyed. And the two quite boys we thought to be normal turned into our worst nightmares._

_It turned into days, weeks, and months apart that we were able to see our friends._

_Soon after Van and Ven became friends with our friends, and told them we were strange. That we all of a sudden didn't want to join in any fun anymore._

_They joked, it was a "twin thing."_

_The boys of the group apparently got together and opened up a shop. It was a coffee shop by day, and a bar by night. _

_We never got to see it, but we heard it was successful. And it was making Van and Ven more money they didn't need._

_And before we knew it, we stopped seeing our friends at all. We were trapped, sucked into this lifestyle they would never know about._

_Vanitas and Ventus together were a supermassive black hole that took over our lives._

_I missed the sunshine. The good times. That feeling, what was it called?_

_Happy?_

* * *

**A/N:**_ OMG _Okay so that Last part was just a little dream/recap Kairi had during her blackout. Possibly to explain and add a little more depth to the plot of the story. JUST SAYING I'm so nervous to post this right now, I haven't written in so long! I hope you all are easy on me, I'm going to add much more happier/brighter chapters. But this is a sort of darkish story anyway, so. WHATEVER. BUT I AM BACK IN THE FLASH YALL.

Please leave reviews! Don't leave me hanging to sit and question my entire existence!

I'll be enjoying ramen while I wait for some reviews.

EEP!

Okie! Until next time loves!

-RA13


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hii guys! I'm so very grateful for my reviews and support! I'm so glad you guys liked it so far! Things are going to lighten up for the next few chapters as our fiery heroines can catch a break for a bit! We are going to be introduced to some new protagonists and happy faces in these few chapters, but the drama will be on and off. IT WILL RETURN!

This chapter is another shorty, but I just wanted to keep it simple and still keep you wondering as to what will unravel. HEHE. I think I'm off to a pretty good start so far, I've been good with brainstorming and these songs are helping me stay motivated!

Enjoy Chapter 2 y'all !

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tomorrow Never Knows**

What I awoke to was far from expected.

Light. It was actually sunlight. Was this some sort of joke?

I wasn't being pulled or dragged, or screamed at.

Or waking up to Shiki being screamed at.

Waking up today was…natural. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, or what went on before.

I bolted upright, looking at my surroundings. I winced as the intense pain from yesterday's events crawled back into reality, pulsing through my aching body.

I was in a bed, with messy plaid sheets that were undeniably comfortable. It was a large room, with an array of posters on the walls, some artwork, and in the corner there was a guitar against the wall.

Where was I? Where was Shiki?

My mental question was answered as I heard a laugh from outside of the room that unmistakably belonged to my sister.

A laugh? Why would she be laughing?

"Kairi!" I heard her excited voice call from outside the door. I cocked my head in wonder as to what all this commotion was about. Why was she so hyped? The last time I checked we were both crying.

How long had I been out?

"Yeah Shi?" I yawned back. Man, I could just sleep forever.

She opened the door a crack, peeking inside to see that we were alone, and scooted inside shutting the door behind her.

I rubbed my eyes groggily and looked at my sister. She had on tiny black cotton shorts and a large black t-shirt. Her long peachy hair fell almost perfectly down by her hips. The shirt she had on was so long, it looked like it belonged to a boy..

I looked down at myself and realized I was in the same attire, despite my t-shirt being a white one.

"Who put us in these clothes?" I said lazily as I laid back onto the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it.

I didn't know how we got here, or who exactly got us here yet.. but I was loving the comfort and the fact that we were away from Van and Ven.

Then I froze. I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was almost positive I heard Sora's voice yesterday.

"Shiki..?" I looked at her, becoming more awake by the minute. I needed some answers. And judging by my sister's somewhat groomed appearance and alertness she had been awake and at it for a while now.

She grinned. Grinned!

Shiki traipsed along and evidently plopped herself beside me on the bed. She grabbed my hand and her smile increased, stretching from ear to ear.

"Spit it out already, Shi!" I was starting to get annoyed, and anxious, and quite frankly a little freaked out at her odd looking cheshire cat facial expression.

"Well, its our friends, Kairi. It's everyone! You were knocked out after.. well.. everything.. and I caved."

I shook my head. "Caved? What are you getting at over here..?"

She sighed and looked me in the eye, a little more serious this time.

"Okay..I couldn't take it anymore Kairi, we can't live like this anymore. So I told them about what has been going on for the past 2 and a half years. I told them how Van and Ven lied to them, and that we never wanted to stop seeing everyone. That we missed them dearly. And how much it has effected us being isolated like we were.."

Isolated put it lightly.

I could NOT believe what I was hearing. How much did she tell them?

Shiki looked down, as if reading my mind.

"I didn't go into all the..the details." She trailed.

Good. There were some things the rest of the world just didn't need to know.

She shuddered for a moment and continued to speak.

"But.. they said they would 'protect' us somehow." She said, putting the word "protect" into little parenthesis with her two fingers on each hand.

"They said that it was bullshit, and that they couldn't believe that we had been going through all this. And that they resented that they didn't know earlier. They said they are going to help us, Kai."

Shiki sighed, smiling slightly now. But the happiness was real.

"Who said this?" I said. "Is everyone living here? In this.. house?"

Shiki nodded.

"This is the old mansion on the west island. Pretty far from where Van and Ven are. And they said they used the money they made from the shop last year to purchase and renovate it. Its pretty cool!" She piped up.

"It's everyone too, Olette, Roxas, Nami, Yuffie, Tidus, Cloud… Sora." She trailed off with a wink.

That little witch.

I slapped her with the pillow and laughed as she slapped me back. It escalated into a heated pillow fight until we both collapsed onto the bed, our giggles subsiding.

"Do you think this will really work?"

I had to admit, I was doubtful. But I was scared. After going through all these horrible things, who wouldn't be?

We had been verbally, emotionally, physically, _sexually _tortured by these people for so long. It doesn't just end that easy.. does it?

Shiki shrugged and hummed to herself. "We can only hope so. I don't know what else to do anymore."

She looked at me again and put her hand in her hair and began to twirl it in her fingers. It was a nervous habit Shiki and I shared.

"I mean they said they'd find out if we told the police.. but I'm not sure about anything to be honest, Kai. I'm just freaked out, and I can only pray that this will be our answer."

I nodded, smiling at how much more insightful than me she was at times.

"Yeah. I guess your right, Shi. Lets just make the best of what we can right now."

I squeezed her hand in reassurance before dragging my bruised, skinny legs up off the bed to the mirror in the corner.

When's the last time I saw myself? God I probably look hideous.

I examined myself for a moment. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but still..

My skin was dewy and glowing, and my cheeks were tainted a slight pink like always. I had a small amount of freckles around my nose, just like Shiki did.

My ivory complexion showed off the bruises slightly more than Shiki's beautiful, olive toned skin.

My hair was a mess, long and matted coming down to my elbows and curling slightly at the ends. I threw it up into a pony tail and huffed at my reflexion.

It's not like I had any clothes or makeup to brighten my appearance, so there was nothing else I could do to make myself slightly more presentable.

I could hear Shiki snort from the corner.

"What do you expect us to look like, princesses?"

"No!" I retorted. "But at least you managed to brush your hair!" I wanted to look half-decent if I was going to be seeing him again..

"I just want to look nice, that's all.." I trailed off.

Before Shiki could say anything else, a small noise by the door caught our attention.

Sora and Roxas were leaning on the doorframe. Completely casual.

Casually attractive, that is.

Sora was wearing black skinny jeans, with a blue band t-shirt I couldn't make out and a black and red unbuttoned flannel hoodie on top. He had on new sneakers and a studded belt. His spiky hair was still as unruly as ever, but his smile got better every time.

I might have melted.

**_Turn off your mind, relax and float down-stream_**

**_It is not dying, it is not dying_**

"How you feeling, Kairi?" Roxas said, a smile on his face.

"And nice? Come on now, you look nice enough. I've seen worse in Lingerie magazines." Sora added.

He must have overheard me.

I think I swallowed my heart.

**_Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void._**

**_It is shining, it is shining_**

"Uh thanks.." I managed to squeak out.

_Good going, you idiot._

"And Roxas, I'm okay.. thank you for asking. I'm so sorry if we worried you."

I smiled slighty.

"Shiki explained to me what you guys talked about." I sighed. "So I guess you guys know everything now, huh?"

"Kairi.." Roxas explained looking uncomfortable. Sora interjected.

"Listen, from now on you guys will be safe. I was onto Vanitas and Venus being really sketchy lately, which is why I showed up at their house pissed off. When I heard you guys screaming, I knew something was really up.." He trailed off. "They have been avoiding working at the shop and all the work has been left up to all of us. Well now we're kicking them out..and..look. You guys will be safe, okay?"

He could sense the discomfort and felt his statement was too unpromising so he reiterated.

"I swear to God, you two will be fucking safe as long as we can help it. And believe me, we can help it."

Roxas nodded in agreement and I gazed at him, and then back at Sora.

He looked.. hurt.

"I thought you guys never wanted to see us anymore.. I thought you didn't like us.." He looked directly at me.

**_Yet you may see the meaning within._**

**_It is being, it is being._**

I don't know what sort of emotions came over me, but I started to cry. And suddenly my mind wasn't in my body, as my legs began to walk their way over to Sora.

I found myself hugging him, whispering to him that I was sorry.

With him, I was like a moth to a flame. I couldn't stay away.

"I never wanted to leave. We never did. We loved you guys. You were our only feeling of happiness."

"This is real." I whispered, sniffing quietly.

I was never one to be too dramatic, but this just felt right. I needed some affection. Someone had to know what I was feeling.

I felt awkward when I realized he wasn't returning my hug, until he pushed me away gently and looked down at me.

I returned his gaze, a bit confused. He smiled and lowered himself to slightly kiss my forehead.

"Welcome home, Kairi."

**_Love is all, Love is everyone._**

**_It is knowing, It is knowing._**

Then he hugged me, and bent down again and ever so discretely whispered in my ear.

"I shouldn't have let you leave before. But I'm not leaving you now. Or ever again. I promise, Kai."

And with that, he let me go, and walked away.

Is this real right now? Or am I still stuck at Van and Ven's, dreaming from being knocked out again?

**_But listen to the color of your dreams._**

**_It is not leaving, it is not leaving._**

"Roxas, give them the money. They need to go get some clothes and whatever other bullshit things girls need."

He snorted. What a jerk. Not like I was complaining.. in fact I kind of liked it.

Who was I even kidding? I liked everything about the damn boy. And I don't think he even has a clue how much.

"We'll take them to be safe. To the strip, like old times."

Roxas smiled, getting slightly excited. "Should I go get Namine and the others? I'm sure they're dying to come, and they haven't seen Kairi yet. And Tidus seems like he wants to hang out with _Shiki_ over there." He said in a singsong voice.

I looked at Shiki and she completely turned redder than my hair. Ha! As if it was even possible, she was sure close enough.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah lets just get everyone then."

His sense of humor was so peculiar, but it kept me on my toes. I missed him.

I could hear the smile in his voice and everything seemed okay for once.

I looked back at Shiki and she smirked.

"I told ya so!" She laughed.

I looked back at Sora and through his tough, leader-like demeanor, the shine in his cerulean eyes was undeniably brilliant. And promising.

He looked at me and smiled the most inviting smile I'd ever seen.

Maybe things are looking up, maybe I should let my fears chill for a bit.

Maybe.

**_So play the game "Existence" to the end._**

**_Of the beginning, of the beginning._**

* * *

_**A/N**:_ Okay so I HAVE NO IDEA what came over me. It's like I wrote the first chapter and then I fell asleep and woke up with an instant brainstorm. I don't know, I'm sort of liking the way this is turning out so far. I will get into way more details later, I assure you that. I just want to let it sort of.. "unravel" if you will. EEEP! I'm so excited to be writing this you guys I really want to make it into something good!

Please be nice and leave me some reviews! If you write fics and review I will review back for sure! ^.^

YAY UNTIL NEXT CHAPTAH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Want To Hold Your Hand**

* * *

It certainly wasn't long before Roxas and Sora's "I'm too cool and smug" parade was evidently rained on by Namine and Yuffie's ecstatic dash into the room.

They came in bearing handfuls of clothes and such, shooing the boys out of dodge as they made their entrance.

Sora and Roxas disappeared into the hall, while Roxas muffled a "see you in ten minutes" from outside the door.

Sora laughed behind him, and Shiki and I were finally re-united with our best friends.

Words weren't really needed at the moment, as Namine rushed into my arms to share an unspoken, desperately needed embrace.

Yuffie did the same for Shiki and then we switched hugs.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Namine giggled. She picked up a piece of my long, red locks and twisted it around her hand.

"You've changed." She pointed.

I sneered.

"Is that in a good way or bad way?" I pushed her playfully. For a while there, I forgot how good it felt to have friends.

My friends, our friends. They really were so great.

These were the things worth living for..

Sometimes when one didn't have a family, friends took over and become just that. They were a savior.

"I dunno," Yuffie giggled, leaning in to poke the tip of my nose with her finger. "I think for the bad. Look at you. You're a mess!" Yuffie bellowed out a louder laugh and held her stomach, snorting as she tried to stop.

I poked her in the arm and ran over to the mirror again, picking apart my reflection.

"_Yufffiee" _I moaned. "I know I'm a mess!

It was true. I was in some unknown outfit that was half undergarments and half an unknown boys T-shirt. Preferably Sora's.

Shiki scooted over and bumped our hips together, pushing me out of the mirror a bit.

"I'm in the same boat." She huffed, pointing at her reflection to show me.

I rolled my eyes. _As if._ Her hair was brushed and she didn't have as much visible bruises as I did.

"At least. You brushed. Your. HAIR!" I repeated again, laughing as I pushed her one last time.

"Twins." Yuffie shurgged and Namine laughed.

The door creaked open, and I turned to see Roxas peek his head in a bit.

"Jeeze, it's been like ten minutes already and you guys aren't even close to ready." He sighed.

"Roxas!" Namine squeaked. "You should knock! What if we were naked?"

Roxas put on a lazy smirk and wiggled his eye brows. "Wouldn't be that bad of a sight."

Namine turned red and Roxas was bumped on the head with a drum stick by a mystery person behind him.

"You idiot, let them get ready!" Riku's voice exclaimed from behind him, pulling him back.

He now peeked his head in, replacing Roxas. "Sorry, ladies. Take your time." He shut the door behind him.

Shiki laughed. "Is this what you guys put up with every day?"

Yuffie sighed and sat on the bed, sorting through some clothes. "Not exactly. They're just a bit riled up because you guys are here."

She held up an outfit and then looked at me.

"Here, throw this on. Shi theres an outfit for you too. I got some makeup over in that bag by the mirror too." She pointed to a little blue bag over by the dreaded mirror.

I looked at Yuffie and Namine and examined them, just really realizing how much they have changed.

Both the girl's hair had grown into long, luscious locks flowing down to their elbows. Namine's bangs were shorter, and the pale blonde hair framed her face, complimenting her shape. She wore a simple white spaghetti strap tank top that exposed some of her midriff and a short blue jean skirt. She wore simple canvas Van's sneakers on her feet.

Yuffie's long, sleek black hair hung pin straight in one length. She wore blue cut-off jean shorts and a black band T-shirt that was cropped, showing off her flat stomach and belly button piercing. She wore short black biker boots and a bandana around her neck.

When she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, I could see her ears were gauged. Mine were gauged slightly, I did them myself when I would get bored back at the old house.

Shiki was too skeezed out to do hers, so she settled to sport just a belly button piercing, with a small silver ball.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the pair of tight ripped jeans and grey tank top, along with a pear of flip flops. I let my hair down and flipped it, ruffling it up with my hands a bit.

I walked over to the makeup after to apply some powder, a bit of eye liner and lipgloss. I looked at my reflection and smiled.

"Much better." I commented.

It really was. The jeans had a tight fit and hugged my minimal curves, while the tank top was tight as well which looked nice. I felt.. pretty for once.

Which excited me, because through all the bullshit that was going on in my life the only thing that was on my mind was impressing Sora.

I looked at Shiki who did the same thing, only she was wearing a crop black T-shirt with a money sign on it, a jean mini skirt and short brown Ugg boots.

"Okay, so we ready to go?" She smiled.

I nodded. "Ready!"

Namine grabbed her black hobo purse as Yuffie rushed out to let the others know we were ready.

* * *

"Well it certainly took you guys long enough to get ready." Sora laughed, turning the key into ignition.

He drove an old black Jeep.

I liked it. It was…my cup of tea you could say. Not flashy, but had a cool, rustic style to it.

You could smell the gasoline as the vehicle shook to life. I can't even begin to remember the last time I was in a car.

"Where are the others?" I asked as Shiki, Namine and Yuffie scooted in next to me and Roxas hopped in the shot-gun seat.

Sora looked behind him, backing in reverse, making swift eye contact with me for a split second.

God.

He smiled for a moment and pulled out of the drive way.

Once on the road, he met my eyes again through the rearview mirror.

"So Riku is driving Tidus, Olette and Selphie. Selph claims to have some sort of surprise for you and didn't want to see you till she had it ready. She's so corny like that."

I smiled. "Yeah, she is."

I looked out the window and relished in the passing houses, beautiful palm trees, the shops all in which I haven't seen in so very long.

I noticed Shiki was doing the same. For some reason I sensed her to be a bit uncomfortable, shuffling in her seat every so often.

I looked back down at my lap and sighed, huffing a piece of stray hair out of my face.

It hurt to think that Shiki and I have missed such simple things so much.

I shivered a bit at the thought, until Sora's voice pulled me out of my trance again.

"Alright." He said. "We're here."

I looked up at the strip and smiled. There was a movie theatre, a vast variety of hip shops, a music store, and the boy's cafe and bar.

It was quite large, and arguably the center of attention at the strip. It had a large neon sign that read "Star Bar" with a little paopu fruit that lit up on top of it.

I could cry being back here. Was this for real?

Was there really a God who had suddenly answered me and my sister's prayers?

In all honesty, I couldn't think of an answer. But for a moment, I was happy. And if I could have this moment, this time to spend with my friends.. with Sora.

Then I was just going to simply live. I was going to face the world again, and let whatever happens happen.

"Wow." I heard Shiki speak for the first time the whole car ride. "This is incredible!" She squeaked, bouncing in her seat.

I giggled and smiled with her. She made me stop being so brooding a lot of the time. She made me feel younger than I was. She always had that way about her.

I heard Sora stifle a laugh from the driver's seat. "Relax, home girl. It's just a shopping strip."

I could see his quick regret as he probably realized just how long it might have been since we have been to one of these shopping centers.

Although Shiki didn't take his little remark to heart.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled a cheesy grin, which was achingly attractive, mind you, and turned around to face us.

He lifted his body up slightly, grabbing a fat black wallet from his back pocket.

Shiki and I eyed him up and down before we realized what he was doing.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sora beat me to conclusions.

"There is no if, ands or buts miss." He smiled and handed Shiki and I both three hundred dollars.

"I want you to get absolutely everything you need. And if you don't have enough money, don't hesitate to let us know. I mean it girls, everything. Makeup, Advil, tampons, shampoo, lotion, nail polish, clothes, swim-suits, bags, anything you can think of that you may want or need."

Shiki opened her mouth to protest as well but Sora just sighed.

"Look guys, I don't know what went on with you two and Van and Ven, but I know for a fact they have been acting VERY fucking freaky lately. And after knowing now that they kept you two from all of us for so long, there is no way in hell I'm allowing you two to be back in their care."

I wanted to roll her eyes at the choice of the word "care" but decided to let it go. I was too busy adoring his sense of protection over us.

I smiled at him and looked over at Shiki, who couldn't help but speak.

"Alright.." She began. "But are you sure this isn't too much?"

Then Sora surprised me by grabbing my sister into a gentle embrace. He pulled away and looked her gently in the eyes.

"Shi, don't worry. I promise I'm going to take care of you and your sister." His eyes glided over to me for a split second before looking back at Shiki.

My grinned stretched further as I heard Sora call my sister "Shi." It was a name I thought only myself and a very selective few people would call her.

It was cute.

"Believe me. It iis most definitely not too much." He walked over to me and embraced me as well.

I was growing more and more embarrassed, wondering if he could feel the intense heat radiating from my very soul.

He bent down slightly and whispered into my ear.

"I'm not giving up on you this time, and I will never hurt you. Just remember that."

_Yeah, I'll tell you something._

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something._

_I want to hold your hand._

Confused by this statement, I looked at him for an easier explanation.

As if.

"Ew, Sora. Quit being so mushy!" Yuffie pointed out, as Namine stifled a giggle, clinging to Roxas's arm.

Sora turned red for a quick second before clearing his throat.

"Well aren't you intuitive, miss Yuffie." Sora cut back sarcastically. "Then let's get going. We'll hit all the stores and get everything you ladies need, and then well hit Star Bar to get some food and drinks, sound good?"

Everyone nodded except Shiki and I, who were obviously still a little shocked about this all.

And confused on how we were getting drinks.

Shiki was the one to make the remark. "We aren't old enough to drink just yet." She said quietly, almost a bit sheepishly.

Roxas cracked a laugh and snorted. "We OWN the bar, for crying out loud. You'll never have to pay a thing for food or drinks in there. And you can drink whatever we say you can drink."

Namine nodded in agreement next to him.

Sora rolled his eyes, seemingly at Roxas's smug answer to Shiki's timid question.

"They have the absolute BEST margaritas!" Namine added.

Shiki and I laughed as well and looked at eachother.

"Then let's go I guess." I smiled lightly. Why were they doing all this… for us? I couldn't get over how incredibly baffled I still was.

"One more thing." Sora stopped us before we skipped across the parking lot to the strip.

I looked up at him in confusion, until I realized he was reaching into his pocket once more.

My mouth gaped open and I stared at him like he was a serpent with 7 spiky heads as he pulled out two iPhones.

One had a Pink case and the other was Purple.

He held them out to us and returned the same 7 headed serpent expression.

"Aren't you going to take them? I think its best if you two have a phone you can reach us on. All our numbers are already stored in the contacts, the rest of the stuff is up to you to do what you want with."

Shiki slowly reached out and grabbed the purple case as I grabbed the pink one.

Our favorite colors.

I began to stifle out a "thank you", but was silenced again by Sora's creepy mind-reading.

"Don't thank me. You need it." He insisted. "NOW we can go!"

My mind just melted in euphoria. I felt so safe now. So secure.

* * *

Shiki danced along Yuffie and Namine skipped along with Roxas and I think I may have just swallowed my heart when Sora grabbed my hand.

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

I looked at him, my face redder than my hair and he took a minute to notice my suprise.

He laughed quietly and ruffled my hair with his other hand. He bent down and planted a soft, subtle, electrifying kiss on my forehead.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, girl."

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love._

My blush deepened, if even possible. And I choked out the first response that came to my mind.

"I missed you more." I said quickly, almost ashamed of my corny rebuttal.

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

He laughed again. The sound was music to my ears. It almost hurt to think that he actually sang.

"Agree to disagree. But lets get you a shit ton of clothes, and anything else you want that will make your pretty self happy. Because right now, nothing else matters to me."

I couldn't help but be surprised. I've always felt some sort of way about Sora. Some way I've never felt about anyone else in the world.

It has always been him and always will be as far as I was concerned.

But before it was all friendly flirting. Although it was some years ago now, why all of a sudden was he acting like he was so serious about our…relationship?

Why did he care so much all of a sudden?

I had to ask.

"Why?" I spat out.

God I was horrible at talking to him. The boy just shot my nerves.

"I mean, um..I'm just confused I guess."

Sora stopped walking and looked at me. I looked back up at him and past him a bit, only to realize Shiki and the others have already walked into one of the shops.

_Yeah you, you got that something._

"Look Kai." He put a hand through his hair, a nervous habit I have noticed in him for a while, and emitted a small sigh.

_I think you'll understand._

"I don't know where to begin. But I guess I owe you some explanation. I've always been close with everyone, but you especially. Van and Ven were my two good friends, and to me, your brothers. What Shiki was getting at was morally fucked up, and what Van and Ven have been up to lately is sketchy too. I'm getting the feeling that something really wrong has happened to you guys.. and it freaks me out."

He looked up and met my gaze, an uncomfortable look dancing about his beautiful blue eyes.

"It was all so shocking to me when you two came blasting back into our lives, especially in the way we came to meet again. Jesus Kairi you were knocked out on the floor when I got to see you for the first time again. And that made me enraged. I wanted to kill them. But I wanted to see that you were safe first. And thats when I realized something I never have before."

He sighed again and turned around with his back toward me, and quickly did a nervous turn around again to face me once more.

_When I say that something._

"The only logical explanation for the way I'm feeling is that I care about you as more than a friend, Kairi. I don't know what any of it means right now. I'm so overwhelmed and I didn't know how to approach this because I know you're overwhelmed too. But one thing I do know is that I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to see that your needs are met by any means possible and I'm going to see that you're protected. You're life has some sort of unwritten meaning to mine, and by God until I figure out what it means I'm going to keep my damn promises."

I looked at him in utter shock. I refuse to believe that my life is on a one way track to Heaven. That is just not right.

Life doesn't just fuck you for most of your life and then all of a sudden decide to free you and let you smell the roses.. does it?

_I wanna hold your hand._

"I want to see you happy, Kairi. I don't know what happened to you and Shiki, and I don't need to until you're ready to open up to me about it. But I know you weren't happy there. And now you two will be."

There was still a longing, a sadness in his voice that was oddly clear to me. I realized his thumb was smudging my face and snapped into reality.

_I wanna hold your hand._

I was…crying.

Sora smiled again and nudged me playfully, attempting to take the edge off for now.

I guess you could say it worked. He seemed to have a talent for taking my mind off things.

"Come on, Kairi girl. Let's go get you nice and spoiled."

He then walked on and turned slightly, waiting for me to catch up.

He acted as if he knew I was his. Could I really complain? I wasn't one to be toyed with like this.. but I couldn't help but feel completely comfortable with the way he acted with me.

It wasn't forced, it was natural and playful. But then again, something has felt a little off with Sora.

I wasn't sure if it was about me and Shiki, or if it was about whatever was going on with their group and Ven and Van, but I was determined to get to the bottom of it at some point.

Not now, but soon.

I followed him forward in the parking lot with shaking legs and looked down at the phone he gave me in my hand.

I already had a text from Shiki.

**Hurry up, slow pokes!**

I laughed and sighed, feeling the warm breeze and sunshine of the island on my face.

And there it was again.

My fears. My worries and constant anxiety were all washed away in the tropical breeze for another glorious moment.

I looked back at Sora and he gave me one last breathtaking grin before reaching out his hand again to grasp mine.

_I wanna hold, your hand._

* * *

**A/N**: OMG GUYS OMG. So the next chapter is going to be from Shiki's point of view. I have decided since the story focuses on the trials and tribulations of BOTH characters, that it is important to understand where Shiki is coming from as well. Also, you will begin to learn more about the characters by seeing them from the girl's different perspectives. I hope you like this chapter! Sora and Kairi's romantic interest in each other is beginning to blossom! Shiki will have romance involved as well… but it will NOT be what you expect. I'm almost positive of that! But beware...as I said before, drama is not over!

Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Until next time loves!

xox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, so this chappie will be from Shiki's POV. I'm introducing twin number two's perspective on the story, and the more chapters that come, the more they will each become more in depth to their own little side story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH or The Beatles. I own my plot, however. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honey Don't**

I sat down on a bench at the strip's cafeteria to rest my tired legs for a moment, fiddling with the settings on my new phone.

We had been shopping for at least two hours now, and I couldn't help but feel a bit famished.

I mean, I was _starving. _And my arms felt like they would break off from the weight of the shopping bags I'd tallied up.

Kairi sat beside me, rubbing circles on a bruise that showed through the holes of her jeans. She stopped a moment to rummage through her bags at the new items she had purchased.

I smiled. We did buy some pretty killer clothes. And a whole bunch of other things too. We got all types of things from A to Z, like fancy stuff and everyday clothes to pajamas and sweatpants.

We got bras, underwear, and even shoes and bags.

I felt so blessed. It was a feeling Kairi and I haven't felt in so many years.

But then there was Sora. The way he looked at my sister.. I knew he cared about her in a different way.

I'm pretty sure she knew too, although such sudden knowledge would probably make her fall on her face in surprise.

I felt like laughing.

She'd always liked him.. ever since back in the day when we all hung out together.

I watched as she took out the new pair of wayfarer sunglasses she purchased and stuck them on. I took out mine and did the same, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I can dig it." She said, lightly tapping my shoulder.

Her mood seemed so much brighter and more positive today.

Sora, Roxas and the others came into the cafeteria carrying bags of their own.

"So..we hungry yet?" Roxas laughed.

"For sure." Namine said, sitting down next to Kairi. She placed her bags by her feet.

I felt so relieved.

"I think my stomach answered for me." I admitted.

The group laughed at my cheesy remark, and I smiled sheepishly back.

Sora rose to his feet, and gave Kairi and I a sincere look. "Let's head to Star Bar, guys. You must be starved."

Kairi looked at me and I nodded in anticipation.

"Lets go." She validated.

* * *

Star bar was so utterly unique and hip, and I couldn't deny loving it before I even fully judged it.

The ceiling was crafted to look exactly like the sky at nighttime, so no matter what time of the day you came, it always felt like you were outside on a beautiful, starry night.

Strings of lights hung across the ceiling adding an even more of a eye-catching, bright and lovely effect.

The bar was attractive, lighting up with an array of neon lights and drink headlines.

The aroma of the food smelled delicious, and I noticed my stomach becoming embarrassingly noisy.

"Woah." Kairi gasped in awe. I nudged her in agreement and excitement.

I was unable to find words due to my own surprise and distinguished hunger.

"This is so cool!" She squeaked.

Sora, Roxas and Namine laughed at her anticipation and I could see a twinkle in Sora's eye.

A twinge of jealously hit me as I thought about the relationship that was fermenting between my twin and Sora, but I quickly shrugged it off.

I was happy for Kairi. We had learned to relish in the happiness we did come across, because sadly, we never knew how long it would last.

My thoughts were interrupted as an attractive man at the bar walked up to us to take our orders.

"So what'll it be, ladies?" He said swiftly.

He had red, spiky locks that were quite long, but it was tied back into a stylish pony tail to suite his work attire. And he had two small black, diamond shaped tattoos underneath his eyes.

I cocked my head, lost in thought as to whether those things were real rather then thinking about what I was having to drink.

"Axel." Roxas coughed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Sora interjected, a cheesy grin upon his face.

The bartender known as Axel laughed and shrugged. "Oops, didn't see you there boss."

I laughed at the sarcastic remark and checked my phone, surprised at how late it had gotten already.

Kairi leaned in over my shoulder. "Hey um, just get me a soda for now. I'm gotta pee."

"Okay.." I muttered, lost in the menu. "We'll wait to order food, but hurry up cause I'm starving!"

"Same here." Namine interjected from across the bar. "I'm feeling some yummy bar food!" She chirped.

"Yeah!" She hollered back in a hurry, rushing away to the nearest restroom.

I began to fiddle with my phone again, clearly too excited to keep my hands off it until I heard a voice from outside my mental barrier.

"So, you new around here?" Axel said, and I looked up from the menu to converse with him.

"Uh, well… not exactly." I sighed.

I could see Sora looking at me from the corner.

I could have laughed. He was so unknowingly protective.

"Hm." Axel huffed. "Its just funny because I haven't seen you around much."

I averted my gaze back to the menu for a moment to think of a response before I heard Sora answer for me.

"Well, Axel. Get used to them. They'll be regulars now." He smiled.

I smiled in rebuttal, but quickly had a change in feeling.

I looked down at my phone and realized it had almost been ten minutes since Kairi went "to pee."

"Guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab Kai."

"Okay hurry, my stomach can't take it anymore." Yuffie laughed next to Namine.

Sora looked up from sipping his beer at me and I gave him the "one-sec" gesture before hurrying off to the ladies room.

* * *

"Kairi.." I spoke to an empty restroom. All the stalls were open and there wasn't a single person in the bathroom.

Maybe she was back already.

I looked in the mirror and tousled my long hair a bit and washed my hands before leaving the bathroom.

I looked around the bar for Kairi, but to my dismay, I didn't see her anywhere.

She wasn't standing around anywhere, she wasn't in the bathroom, and she wasn't with the group.

A sudden, severe bolt of anxiety hit me with the force of a flying ice-cream truck.

There was never a moment too long that Kairi and I had been away from each other. At least not without telling each other.

And even then we'd usually agree to stick together.

Something was really wrong, and I felt like throwing up.

Kairi was gone.

She was gone!

After checking the upstairs area of the bar I ran back downstairs and around the corner to get back to the group.

I halted when I heard muffled voices coming from the backdoor by the kitchen.

The door was slightly ajar, and I quietly snuck up to listen closer.

I'm pretty sure my entire soul left my body when i realized who the voices embodied.

It was Van and Ven. And they were.._arguing_ outside by the dumpsters.

Deathly afraid the pounding of my heart would be heard through my chest, I slowly inched closer to hear more clearly.

"Dude, I don't want to do this man. This is getting out of hand.."

It was Ven.

Van snapped back, "Why the hell do you care? She went out without a fight this way. It's easier. Now shut the fuck up and go find Shiki. NOW."

What the hell!?

They were coming back for us.. I should have known.

I looked down and tried to stifle back a sob.

I wanted to run away and go tell everyone, but I felt miserably guilty leaving Kairi.

I couldn't even SEE her. What did they do?

"No dude. We should think this through. Sora and Rox are on to us.. we should wait-"

"NO." Vanitas sharply ordered.

"You…you tranquilized her." Ven whispered.

He sounded so weak. And afraid.

Wait. They WHAT?

I could feel myself becoming more and more afraid.

What was Vanitas doing to his brother? Was he the one behind everything, and just brainwashing Ven?

I wasn't understanding any of this. All I knew was that they were _not_ supposed to be here, and Kairi was in bad condition.

"She. Went. Out. _Silently _that way, you dumb-ass. Now I need you to find Shiki, get the sneak on her, and get her too. Meet me back at the car in five, and we'll take them to Dad's old place in the forest. That way they won't trail us back to our house."

Ventus sounded frazzled, mumbling protests and I made my run for it before I was caught.

On the way out I ran into some innocent person in my frantic haste.

"Sorry!" I mumbled.

The boy, whom I might have mistaken for Sora if I had not been in such chaos, mumbled very quietly a surprised "Hey uh- ...wait."

I looked back for the quickest moment, taking in his appearance so perhaps I could apologize later.

He could have been a twin of Sora's, but with lighter hair, darker eyes, and more colorful clothes.

I felt sorry, but I didn't have time for it all right now.

I gave him an idea of my emotion and frowned at him again, returning to my running.

He must have gotten the idea that something was wrong, right?

* * *

Panting, I finally made it back to the table. The gang was laughing, enjoying their drinks like nothing had happened.

It was only expected, they had not heard nor seen what I just had.

I froze in place, light sweat glistening my features as I huffed and puffed, thinking up an explanation as quickly as I could.

Sora slammed his beer down lightly, and I knew he could tell something was very, very wrong.

The lump in my throat threatened to make my announcement difficult, but I choked past it for the sake of my sister's and my own life.

Our happiness.

"It's Kairi!" I choked, holding back tears.

And failing.

"They took her. They-"

"Who." Sora cut off.

"V-Van and Ven." I sobbed.

Why? Why was this happening?

Sora's frown deepened and I could sense a feeling of betrayal in his eyes.

He ran across to the bar where Axel was and grasped the announcement microphone.

He closed his eyes and held a breath, thinking for a moment about what he was about to do, and proceeded to do it anyway.

"You sneaky mother fuckers. I thought I told you to stay OUT of my bar. Bring Kairi back here, like NOW. Or you will pay every single god damn consequence."

His voice radiated throughout the whole bar like thunder, and some customers froze from eating and drinking.

Looks of shock laced upon their faces.

Roxas quickly ran to the customers, apologizing and explaining that there was an emergency.

I was frantic. I was hurt.. and I already missed my sister.

She was the other half that I always needed, and she wasn't here. And I was crying.

More on the inside than outside, if it was even possible.

"_**I know we are the same age. But I was born a minute and twenty seven seconds before you. So technically I'm older. So that means I'll always protect you, Shiki."**_

"_**I'll protect you too, Kairi."**_

"_**I promise I'll never leave you."**_

* * *

_Well how come you say you will when you won't?_

Sora slammed his fist on the bar and moaned loudly in agitation.

"I told her I'd protect her! And this happened that fast!?" He cried.

_Say you do, baby, when you don't?_

Roxas tried to soothe him by putting his hand on his shoulder, which was promptly smacked away.

"Relax, Sora. We'll get her back, dude." He said solemnly.

Namine and Yuffie were busy dialing numbers to alert the rest of our friends, to ask them for help.

I looked down once more at my phone, this time not for entertainment purposes.

I found Kairi's number and texted her.

**Wherever you are, find a way to contact me. We are coming for you. I love you so much.**

More tears trickled down my face as I thought about losing my sister. I was so scared.

But that was the story of our lives. Being scared. Being hopeless.

I was a fool to think it has ended.

_Tell the truth now, is love real?_

_But ah, well, honey don't._

"I just.." Sora started. He searched Roxas's eyes and looked over to me for a moment before continuing.

_Well I love you baby, and you ought to know._

_I like the way you wear your clothes._

"I remember her. When she was happy. The both of you. She always cut her clothes, made her shirts show her stomach and make her holes have pants. She was always so carefree. Shiki you always wore boots, even when it was warm. The days on the beach, I looked forward to it all so much that I was just so.."

_Everything about you is so doggone sweet._

_You got that sand all over your feet._

He sighed and shook his head, his chocolate spikes bouncing slightly.

"I was so hurt when you guys weren't a part of our lives anymore. And I promised Kairi that I would keep her-you guys safe. And now.. this." He looked down, ashamed.

I gulped back more tears, too frightened to focus as Namine and Yuffie came running over to us, scooping me up in a hug.

Namine kissed my forehead, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"The others were on their way, I texted them and told them what happened. There gonna keep a look out for anything suspicious around the strip." Yuffie stated, concern laced in her voice.

I was so conflicted. Here my friends who have done so much for us were in danger because of me and Kairi's miserable life situation.

If I had them help me, they would be in trouble.

But I couldn't do it on my own.. so should I tell them the truth? The whole truth?

I would. I had to. If not now, than I would do it later.

_I say you will when you won't, honey don't._

Kairi was in danger.. and that was all that mattered.

"I know where they went." I looked up slowly to meet the anxious eyes of my friends.

Should I really do it and tell them everything?

My gut twisted, now out of misery. Not hunger.

Should I? Without having spoken to Kairi about it first?

_Well honey, don't._

* * *

**A/N:** WOO! Oh my God I had such writer's block with this chapter! But I wan't to greatly thank my lovely reviewers! You are all so FANTASTIC!

Heres some shout outs for YA!

KittyKat1217: Thank you! ALAS here was the chapter! Let me know what you thought!

DecisivePumpkinHead: Yes three hundo is a lot but Sora is rich! Mwahah he owns a BAR!

SevendDragons: Thank you for the long, detailed reviews! It was really lovely to read some feedback like that! Thanks love!

Aquawarrior2: I hope you enjoy this chappie just as much as you did chappie 2 my dear!

Princess-Xion: You are my OTL and I love you forever and a day babbi you is the best ever and you are my wife its offish. xoxox MWAH I LOVE U.

blackskyrainxx: THANK U! It means so so much that you are such a consistent reviewer! Make an account!

MiyakoSue32: Same as the above, you are so very sweet. Mwah! xo

AND EVERYONE ELSE! I LOVE YA! UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Oh my LAWD. So this chapter is one of the longest, and I still wanted to add more but next chapter will be even MORE intense! (If possible.) This chapter also focuses a lot on Shiki as well, and it is in her POV. Have fun! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5: Till There Was You**

* * *

Within what seemed like milliseconds of telling Sora where I knew they were taking Kairi, the four of us were piled into Sora's Jeep.

The rest of the group stayed back to take over the small calamity that had come over Star Bar, and Roxas, Namine, Sora and I got ready to take the drive I severely dreaded.

I hopped in shot gun and buckled my seatbelt apprehensively, looking out the window at the strip as if to say good bye.

Hell, who knows. It might be good bye.

"Where to?" Sora said almost impatiently.

I gulped.

"Its..its in the woods. Way up over by the hiking track. You go past the mountains, and take the first left past the old fishing pier.." I mumbled.

I hated the fact that Kairi was there.. and I hated that I had to go back there. I feared we wouldn't get there in time before something terrible happened.

I feared what Namine, Roxas, and Sora would find when we got there.

I could feel my face getting clammy and I felt ill.

It didn't help much that I was still starving and never got a chance to eat anything.

"You have all the shopping bags, Shiki? Did you forget anything?" Namine asked, worry laced throughout her voice.

I nodded, unable to speak anymore thanks to my increasing anxiety.

Sora began to drive and I just looked out the window absentmindedly. I was honestly too numb and scared at this point to even think coherent thoughts.

At least until I remembered my thoughts before we left Star Bar.

I gulped again, and took a breath.

I finally found some words and courage and spoke up.

"Um, about Van and Ven..they didn't just take me and Kairi away from you guys. It…its worse than that." I whispered.

Did I dare go further before waiting for Kairi?

I shouldn't have to have her permission to tell this to them, especially Sora. But I couldn't help but not feel right admitting this to them without her.

Since I just got myself into a knot, I guess I would have to say something..

"Yeah..Shiki…what are you getting at?" Sora asked sincerely. "I got a hint from what you were saying before, but then I let my own judgement take over, and honestly, I know something isn't right."

Namine and Roxas exchanged nervous glances but stayed respectfully silent.

I sighed. I figured I would tell them the basics, but leave out the details.

It wasn't only because I didn't want to talk about them, but because I don't think I _could_ talk about them.

I watched as the ocean became less visible as we drove further into the mountainous areas of the island. I felt so scared of what was to come.

* * *

"Vanitas and Ventus had a pretty happy childhood." I explained. "Ventus was always playful and happy, while Vanitas was always a bit more..consumed. He was a happy kid, but he was always trying so hard to impress his father, who was the mayor."

I looked at Sora, who's steady face was focused on driving, but he glanced back at me for a moment and nodded at me to continue.

I thought for a moment and went on to explain, attempting to talk past my nerves.

"Not only was he the mayor, but he hailed from a very wealthy family. He was always working and doing other things, and Vanitas was unhappy that his father never noticed him. He aced his classes, he did extracurricular activities, he played instruments, but nothing ever made his dad notice him. The only thing he ever did was give him a firm pat on the back, and just walk away. Over time, the mayor grew older, and began to settle down a bit. This was when he started to grow a bit closer to his family."

I bit my lip and looked straight ahead at the road and sat up a bit.

"When our first adoptive parents died when Kairi and I were twelve years old, no one seemed to want to adopt someone our age. Let alone twins. Everyone wanted to adopt babies and four year olds and stuff. So the mayor decided to take us in, because we were close in age to Van and Ven. At first it was kind of normal, and things were okay. Ventus would spend a lot of time with us, but evidently he became distant and…well.."

I fiddled with my cell phone, and chills ran up my spine as I stared at my unanswered text message to my sister.

"Vanitas changed Ventus. A lot. Vanitas never really..liked us from the start. He never even talked to us. He blamed Kairi and I for being adopted and ruining their perfect family. Then they..they…"

I choked. I couldn't. What if they found out?

We were told not to tell..

"They what?" Sora said, putting his blinker on and turning into the woods.

My heart began to race and suddenly I felt nauseated.

"I…they told us we couldn't tell or-"

I was cut off and literally almost threw up as Sora slammed on the breaks and put his car in park all so very abruptly.

"What was that for!" I shouted, alarmed at his actions and nearly hacked my guts up.

"I'm sorry." Sora said, his features softening as he grabbed my hand.

He looked down at me to meet my eyes.

"Shiki..You have to listen to me. I know this may sound strange at first, but I promise in time you'll understand. I _can_ and _will_ protect you guys. You have to know that. Everyone else will too. Shi, Everyone you meet that works at Star Bar or that is close with us will have your back. And Kairi's too. After what happened today I know that were gonna have to be more on top of things. But in the meantime, you don't need to worry about what they said you could and couldn't do. You tell us everything you can, but just know you wont be hurt or punished for it. Okay?"

He squeezed my hand softy and searched my eyes for an answer. I nodded and looked down.

"Okay.." I began.

Sora put the car back in drive and I had to admit my nerves felt the tiniest bit more calm at his statement, regardless of whether I understood just what he meant or not.

Just how would he protect us from..them?

"So..go on. They what?" Sora urged.

I almost rolled my eyes at his persistency and went on, becoming apprehensive and anxious once again.

"They..killed them. They killed their parents. They poisoned their coffee and no one ever found out. They inherited their house, their million dollar fortune, and everything else. But that's when things happened and they…they hurt us."

Tears began to roll down my face as the truth of me and Kairi's life stared me right in the face.

Namine leaned over the car seat to give me a slight embrace, tears of her own in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Shiki." She whispered. "We are all going to make this okay again, I promise."

I wish it was that simple.

* * *

"Is this it?" Sora asked quietly, looking at a large farm-house in the distance.

I felt my blood turn cold.

"Yeah." I squeaked out.

Oh no. Oh shit.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want Kairi to be here.

"Van and Ven always told us about this place…they said we'd be taken here if we disobeyed them." I silently explained.

"Whats..in there?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

I honestly didn't _want_ to.

Sora fiddled with his side for a second, and if I didn't know better I would have thought he was just fixing his belt. But as I looked closer I noticed it.

He was pulling out a _gun._

I swallowed. "Sora!" I whispered. "Do you know how to use that thing?"

I was literally so bewildered.

Sora looked at me and laughed.

He laughed!

Was I just not accustomed to today's reality, or had it become completely normal to be carrying around guns?

"Yeah, Shiki. Just stay back. Let's get our girl out of here."

My heart warmed for a moment for Kairi. It was so nice to have someone to care for and protect you.

* * *

You could say what happened next was worse than I expected.

Sora kicked down the door to the farm, insisting on checking it before we entered the actual house.

The sight was absolutely horrific.

I could no longer contain my nausea, and bent down by a hay stack to vomit.

Namine rushed to pull my long, peachy locks away from my face. But I didn't care about anything right now.

Not a damn thing.

"KAIRI!" I screamed, wiping my mouth and running frantically through the barn looking for her.

The stalls that were meant for horses were being used as tiny rooms where there lay an array of different girls in different stalls.

They were all naked. And some didn't appear to be breathing, moving, or _living_ for that matter.

I heard Namine scream and looked behind me, only to see Roxas pull out a gun as well.

"What the fuck.." He muttered. "What the hell is this fucking place?"

I turned around to continue looking.

I looked through the stalls, each sight worse than the last. I was really starting to fear for my sister, until my eyes focused on a stall that was ajar.

The moment I peeked in I started sobbing.

My sister lay in the hay stack, completely naked, pale, and unconscious.

"K-Kairi!" I choked out, running to her like a lost puppy.

I could see blood crusted in between her legs, and I cringed, taking her cold, thin legs and closing them further. I turned her to her side, showing my sister some respect she had obviously _not_ been given.

I felt even worse noticing the syringe laying by her side, a makeshift tourniquet tied tightly around her arm.

"Kairi n-no!" I cried. I untied the tourniquet and brought her into my arms.

"Sora!" I wailed, pressing my fingers to her pulse.

Thank God she had one.

Within a second Sora bent down beside me, lifting Kairi into his lap.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes, baby girl."

I could see tears forming into his eyes as he picked her up bridal style and began walking.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. I'm putting her back in my car. You guys stay in there with Roxas while I go find those two bastards."

* * *

Roxas sat in front seat as Namine and I sat in the back with Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked me, quite shaken up herself.

As the tears kept cascading out of my eyeballs I shook my head "no" to her. She just held my hand and gave me a look of sympathy.

I knew she understood.

I looked up to see Sora walking back quickly. He approached Roxas who sat in the passenger seat.

Roxas rolled down the window. "Whats going on?" He asked frantically.

Sora shook his head in agitation. "Fuckers bailed, man. They did their shit and just left." He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'll be damned if they're not back at their house, though. We'll worry about them later. We need to get Kairi to a hospital as soon as fucking possible." He said, peering into the window, grimacing at her lifeless body.

Roxas nodded in agreement for a second before his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Sora..dude, watch out!" Roxas called out, gripping his gun by his side.

Namine ducked down low in the seat as I just continued to stare out the window, in utter shock myself.

A blonde boy stood a short distance behind Sora, pointing a gun to his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here, punk?!" He yelled. "Get that fucking slut out of the car and bring her back to the barn, NOW." He ordered.

I got dizzy, and looked down at my half-dead sister.

Like HELL they're taking her. No way.

Before I could think about it, I was out of the jeep and stood in front of Sora with my arms stretched out.

"If you want my sister you'll have to go through me, you disgusting prick!"

"Shiki!" Sora yelled, as the blonde boy pointed his gun in a new direction: at my face.

Then he cocked it.

A loud _bang!_ shook me to my core, and I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut.

The worst was coming..wasn't it?

They shot me, and now they were gonna shoot everyone else and take Kairi.

I slowly opened my eyes, relieved that I was alive, and not shot.

In that moment I quickly whipped around to check on the others, and Sora stood in the same place he had before, more shock upon his face.

The one who had been shot was the blonde who had threatened my life moments ago.

I looked around to see who had shot him, and I was taken back by who I saw.

_There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

It was the boy from the bar, the one who looked like Sora.

What was he doing here..?

_No, I never heard them at all._

_Till there was you._

"Neku..?" Sora called out. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

I studied the boy known as Neku as he shrugged a response to Sora.

_There were birds in the sky._

_But I never saw them winging._

He was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans that fit loosely around his built but slender frame. He wore a plain black belt and a white V-neck T-shirt. A pair of blue headphones rested around his neck, and he wore plain black converse sneakers on his feet.

_No, I never saw them at all._

The gun in his hand was smoking, and he slowly walked towards Sora and I.

_Till there was you._

"Do you know how many people were in the house? It could have been a murder fest out here. It's a damn good thing I got to them before they knew you guys were here."

His eyes rested on me for a moment, and I felt a slight jolt of indescribable emotion.

"I overheard Van and Ven's discussion. So the minute they left I followed them here. I don't know how long they'll be there.. but I do know they headed back to their house."

He looked at me one more time, as if he was studying me.

_There was love all around._

_But I never heard it singing._

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital.." He explained, walking back towards a Jeep that mirrored Sora's, but white in color.

"Make sure she's alright, she seems a bit.. shaken." He mentioned again, while 'beeping' his car unlocked.

Was he referring to me..?

Sora nodded, and we headed back into the Jeep en route to the hospital.

* * *

Kairi had been taken into the Intensive Care Unit, and I was a nervous wreck around the whole hospital. Namine had called and spoken to Yuffie and Selphie, telling them to come visit when they could, along with the others.

Roxas had then taken her to the gift shop to purchase flowers and balloons for her room.

It had been about an hour since they took her back, and as time passed I grew more and more anxious.

Neku strolled into the waiting room carrying holder full of drinks.

He gave Sora a coffee and kept one on the side for himself.

He looked at me and scooted over a paper cafe cup across the small table.

"I..um.. I hope you like caramel macchiatos.." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

I flashed him one of the best smiles I could considering my current situation and thanked him.

They were my absolute favorite drinks..

"So.. how come you came back? I thought you were moving to Traverse.." Sora asked Neku.

"Everyone there was just out of whack. Like there... I just don't 'get' people." He explained, putting the word 'get' in parenthesis with his fingers.

"And it just wasn't home without you guys. And.. it was wrong of me to just leave you alone to handle Star Bar. I _am_ your business partner after all.." Neku replied smoothly.

He continued on, plopping down on the seat and putting his feet on the table a little bit too casually.

"I came back a few days ago, and I realized some thing was up with Kairi and Shiki were shopping around with you guys. I mean I remember how upset you were with they 'disappeared' and that was quite some time ago.."

He looked at me, and that same weird feeling washed over me.

What was this all about..?

I shivered a bit and sipped my caramel macchiato.

Which was perfect, might I add.

"Did you tell mom?" Sora asked.. sipping his coffee.

I nearly spit out my drink. Mom?

"Na." Neku replied. "We can focus on that later..but more importantly.. uh.."

He trailed off, and I could sense a discomfort in his eyes.

"What?" Sora urged.

I guess he sensed it more than I did.

"All the other girls in the barn..they're dead." He coughed out.

Sora's face went completely pale and I felt dizzy again.

"On the brighter side of this.." Neku started. "I think we got to Kairi at the perfect time. Any later and it could have been way worse."

We were interrupted as a nurse came into the waiting room with a clip-board and glasses.

"Is anyone here for a.. Kairi?" She called, tilting her glasses down off her nose.

The three of us stood up, and Roxas and Namine came back into the waiting room with the gifts for Kairi right on time.

"Yes!" I called out. "Is she okay?"

The nurse gave me a solemn look and shook her head.

"She will be. But right now she is in pretty critical condition. She has been severely drugged, and her stomach had to be pumped. So she will be out of commission for a few days. She is free of toxins as of now, but she still needs to recover. After she comes to, we will run some tests for infection. Her blood work came back okay for now."

"Can we go see her?" Sora persisted.

The nurse shook her head once more.

"She needs a few hours at least so we can be sure the toxins are definitely free from her system. After that we will have her situated on the 9th floor in her own room. The room she will be placed in is room 907, if you'd like you can wait for her up there and bring the balloons."

"Thank you." I said in quite a rushed tone to the nurse as I headed towards the elevator.

When we arrived at her room I threw myself onto the hospital bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shiki.." Namine whispered sympathetically.

"No!" I shouted. "Nothing is okay. Kairi almost died today! And I wasn't there with her. And I feel like I haven't seen her in so long. And I'm so scared, and-and-"

Through all the voices attempting to calm me down, for some unknown reason I only heard one.

"Shiki.." Neku called out in a cool, steady voice.

I looked up at him, realizing just how close he had come to me throughout the duration of my tantrum.

Through blurred eyes I gave him my attention, and to my surprise he reached his hand out to caress my face.

_There was love all around._

_But I never heard it singing._

I relaxed for a moment, before being pulled into an unexpected embrace.

Neku caressed me, his one arm around my shaking body while the other played with my hair.

"You're going to be okay.." He whispered. "Just breathe. You just need to breathe. You just need a little affection right now. I get that."

He mumbled, resting his chin on my head.

My intense sobs had subsided into tiny whimpers into his chest as I tried to breathe.

Sora came over and sat down on the bed next to Neku and I.

"You're dehydrated." He pointed out, concern lacing his voice. "You need to eat something."

I nodded, my head still not lifted from the comfort of Neku's warm chest.

I didn't care if I didn't know this person.. it felt.. right.

I was comfortable. And for a moment, for a small moment, I felt 'okay.'

_There was love all around._

_But I never heard it singing._

Namine stood up. "Oh yeah.." She trailed. "We never did get to eat.. did we? I'll order something from the cafeteria. I'm sure the staff will bring us some food to the room." She said, walking over to the room's phone.

I'm sure hospital food was nothing off Star Bar's menu, but anything would do at this point.

There was still a thick discomfort throughout the room, and it would remain there until we knew 100% that Kairi was safe and sound.

I could feel my head become clammy again and I held back another whimper, afraid I might pass out.

"Shh.." An all too familiar voice hummed in my ear. "Just wait, foods coming, girl. You'll feel much better. You need to give yourself a break. You _deserve_ that Shiki. And much more. Just..shhh.."

I was too worn out and exhausted to think about why on earth Neku was being so affectionate towards me.

But I wasn't by any means complaining about it..

I was just going to take it in. For now, it was my turn to be comforted.

I closed my eyes. All I could do now was wait.

_Till there was you._

_Till there was you._

* * *

**A/N:** **OMG! I don't know what it is about Neku and Shiki in this fic, but it has me havin' the chills! I so much enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Thank you SOO much to all my lovely reviewers. You don't know how much you make my weeks so much better :) My mom has Stage 3 Ovarian Cancer, if ya'll didn't know. And she is a single mommy, and I live with my brittish Nana and my pop-pop. I'm a full time college student, so life at home gets pretty hard. But writing fics really is a passion of mine that I've never let go. And it makes me so much less stressed and so happy to see these lovely reviews!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**SoraxKairi7 : You are literally SUCH a sweetheart. Thank you! You literally reviewed every chapter! How sweet that you are so promising in that you really do take the time to read my fic! Thank you so much, I feel honored. Your stories are fantastic!**

**Sookdeo: You're reviews are so nice! I always get a nice little helpful hint out of them. Thank you :) You are the best!**

**DecisivePumpkinhead: You are a total sweety. Thank you for your consistent reviews! I love you!**

**Princess-Xion : You know you are my wife. You know I love you more than this WOARLD. I LOVE YOU. SO MUCHHSH. **

**The rest of you, THANK YOU ! I will PM you if you have an account, if not ALL of my reviewers are much appreciated.**

**Follow my IG account: raieraiexo**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE ! **

**xo**

**RAIE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, I am back again! I absolutely have to take the time right now to THANK all my reviewers so so much. It feels so good to check my FF account and see that I am ranging at about a little over 10 reviews a chapter! Oh my god.. I just.. I can't.

I couldn't even ask for that, or even hope for it. Thank you all so much, I can't tell you how good it makes me feel!

*Hugs you all*

Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles, their songs, or, unfortunately, the Kingdom Hearts franchise and it's characters.

..

But I do own my dynamite plot I got going on.

Enjoy chapter six y'all!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Help!**

If I had to describe, I couldn't really put how I was feeling into words.

Maybe 'hazy' or 'fuzzy' would be suffice.

The first thing I sensed was the sound of a consistent, low and steady beeping sound.

The next was the aroma of french fries, oddly enough.

My first _instinct_ was to open my eyes, but when I did so I was utterly blinded.

I let out a groan and that's when a stampede of footsteps came rushing to my bedside.

What had happened?

"Ohmygod-NURSE! Hey! Nurse! She's awake, she..she just woke up!"

I could hear the perilous tone in Shiki's voice, and it didn't calm my nerves at all considering I had absolutely no idea what was going on here.

"I'll go get someone." Namine said with haste, as I heard another pair of feet hustle around, fading out of my hearing range.

"K..Kai?" I heard Sora stutter out. "Shiki and I are here.. you're gonna be okay."

I tried to gasp for air, but was unfortunately plagued with an immense feeling of discomfort as I had come to notice the tube that had been lodged into my throat.

I grasped my neck and squeezed my eyes tighter as new pain in new areas had come upon me.

I moaned again, as I couldn't yet find my voice.

I felt as if I couldn't talk.

I heard a swift 'click' and felt a subtle relief.

"Kairi, I turned the light off. It's not as bright in here.. can you try to open your eyes?"

His voice had worked its magic once again, unknowingly soothing my aching soul.

I nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Slowly.." He urged by my side, resting his hand cautiously on my arm.

I did as he commanded, and felt more comfort seeing that the room was not so painfully flashing.

I became more consoled as the faces of my sister and Sora greeted my blurry vision.

Blinking a few times to hydrate my eyes, I gave a small smile of relief to see them.

Looking around and actually taking in where I was, I panicked.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I looked down at my chest to see a bunch of stickers attached to the wires responsible for the 'beeping' sound.

Sora looked at me, showing as much empathy as possible.

What happened to me?

Shiki bent down beside me and looked at me with visible grief upon her weathered features.

"Kairi..you went to the bathroom at Star Bar.. and.. 'they' got to you and knocked you out.."

Okay..so I was quite obviously dreaming. I pinched my arm for proof.

Nope. I was awake. What my sister was saying _was not _a dream.

I knew I didn't want to know what had happened, but I needed to.

"So.. explain. How did you guys find me? Where did they take me, back to the house?"

Shiki shook her head and looked down, unable to meet my eyes.

"They took you to the mountain house…and it was worse then what we've ever been told.." She trailed off.

I looked at her with horror dancing around my periwinkle eyes.

"We don't know what happened Kairi.. and neither do you. But when we found you, you were in bad condition. You had a bad overdose on the drugs they gave you and almost didn't make it."

Tears formed in her eyes, and seeing her in such peril made me begin to cry as well.

"They had to.. they had'ta pump your stomach, Kairi!" She wailed, sobbing onto my lap. "I..I was so scared."

I sighed, silent tears dropping onto her head.

Sora stayed by my side, reaching over to tassel Shiki's hair, as another boy I didn't recognize walked over to us.

"Hey, hey! Relax, Shi. I know it's tough, but imagine Kairi's position right now. Be strong for her." He said.

I didn't mean to be rude… but I couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you?" I blurted.

"I'm-" He started, but Sora quickly cut him to the chase.

"That's my brother, Neku." Sora said.

"You never met him before because we had separate dads. He lived with us until one day he up and bailed on him, and he never saw him again.." He said, trailing off.

Neku shrugged and rolled his eyes at Sora.

"Sounds about right." He added.

Shiki sniffled and giggled subtly.

She seemed a bit..enamored by this boy.

Whatever made Shiki happy would certainly do the same for me, so I did my best to give him a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Neku."

I reached my arm out to shake his hand, and nearly died from the intense surge of pain that struck me when I did.

I screamed out in shock, and looked down at my arm.

The indented area in the middle of my forearm was nothing but a mass of black and blue, and swelled up to the touch.

"What the fuck!" I screamed out, terrified.

Sora winced, and I looked at him expecting an answer.

"The..um.. the drugs. That's how they put them in." He said, grimacing.

"But they're out of your system now!" He retaliated, putting his hands up frantically.

I felt like passing back out and never waking up.

The four of us were interrupted by a nurse who knocked on the door, and continued to come inside.

"Kairi? How are you feeling?" She said, approaching me.

"I've had better days." I mumbled, being hoenst.

She nodded in understanding and glanced at Shiki, Sora and Neku.

"Kairi, can I speak to you in private a moment?"

That worried me. Why would it have to be in private?

I gulped, grimacing at the discomfort of the oxygen tube.

"I don't mind if they're here, you have my consent. Anything you'll tell me I'll surely tell them."

"Are you sure?" The nurse stated, sounding uncomfortable.

I nodded. I was.

She looked at me for a moment, sighed and looked down at her clip board.

"We ran an array of tests, to make sure your blood levels were okay. You were severely dehydrated, and you're a bit anemic as well. Everything else was okay with your tests, including no infections. You're lucky for that, though, because…welll.."

She looked up at me, and then down again at my chart.

"Kairi.. it appears you've been assaulted." She cleared her throat. "Um..sexually..assaulted."

I looked down at my lap and tried to hold back the storm of tears that were threatening to tumble down my face.

Why did this have to happen to me?

Better yet, who did this to me?

"I know this must be traumatizing, but whoever did this to you, for some reason, wore protection. We found traces of latex in the culture. So you're very lucky you didn't contract an infection, or worse, become pregnant."

I could see Sora clench in fist in the corner beside me, a look of sincere distaste upon his face.

The nurse sighed in sympathy and continued.

"We can discharge you this afternoon if you'd like to go home with your friends. We got you re-hydrated through some simple IV drip and we can send you home with some iron supplements for your anemia. Would you like that?"

I nodded quickly and looked at Sora, who seemed distanced. Lost in thought.

"Sora?" Shiki called out.

"Hm? Oh yeah." He said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'll get the car with Neku, and you help Kairi get her things together."

Sora walked by me, and bent down to kiss me on the forehead, before walking out of the room.

"Come on, Neku." He called out.

Neku turned and looked at me, then laid his eyes on Shiki.

I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of _protection_ in his eyes.

"We'll be out front, okay? Sora or I will wait for you in the lobby to help you out to the car. And then I'll meet you guys back home."

Shiki nodded and looked at me as the nurse took out my IV, leads and that god-awful breathing tube.

I took in a wholesome breath and looked at my sister.

"You are free to go Kairi, I just need you to sign these release papers. And make sure if you have any trouble to give us a call."

I signed the papers she handed me and gave them back to her, wanting nothing more than to go home.

I got up from the bed and felt so wobbly.

I looked down at my even more bruised, skinny legs and winced.

Shiki came over to help me, and gave me a soft embrace.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too Shi. I'm so sorry."

She stomped her foot. "You know you don't have to be sorry. Now here, put these on." She said, handing me a pair of sweatpants and a black band T-shirt.

I managed to wiggle my way into the baggy, and oh-so comfortable clothes.

My long hair was scraggly, and quite frankly, a mess.

I looked at my sister for help.

"Hair tie?" She suggested, reading my mind.

I nodded as she handed me one, and I put my crimson locks into a high pony tail.

I couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

* * *

When we got to the lobby, it was Neku who was awaiting us.

"Hey." Shiki said brightly.

Neku looked almost taken back, then relax and gave us a small, stunning smile.

"Hey." He replied, cool and collected.

"Kairi." He continued. "Roxas and Namine are already home, Selphie picked them up. They're back at the house and have all your things."

He scratched the back of his head, a trait Sora, too posessed.

"Selphie said something about setting up a room for you and Shiki that will be ready when you get back..so..at least you have that to look forward to."

Shiki giggled a bit. "Well that's exciting, huh Kairi?" She said nudging my arm.

"Ouch." I winced playfully.

Shiki gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry! Come on.. lets go home."

She turned back around to face Neku. "Lead the way."

I could tell Shiki found some trust in Neku, and I was glad.

We usually don't instill our trust into most people, so when we feel that it's right, it usually is.

I was happy for her, because I knew the feeling all too well.

When I thought of Sora my heart just felt like it would burst.

I know he felt a need to protect me, but I often worried his feelings for me were just out of pity.

Then again all those things he said about not wanting me to leave, and how he felt..

I don't know.. but what I do know is I am undeinably infatuated with him. I just don't think he realizes it.

* * *

Sora drove me home, and Shiki went with Neku in his car.

The ride home was a bit awkward.

Mostly because Sora and I were both so quiet.

Was he ashamed of me?

I was ashamed of myself.

I'd only been drugged and raped, what good _was I _anymore?

"Sora, I'm sorry." I said as he pulled into the three car garage of the massive house.

He shook his head, clearly frustrated.

"Kai.. for fucks sake stop being sorry, theres no reason to keep apologizing. The world owes _you_ an apology, for not treating you the way you _deserve_ to be treated."

He grabbed my hand and gave me one more reassuring squeeze.

"And I'm gonna find that motherfucker. Rest assured."

Without giving me time to answer, he got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for me.

"Here take my hand." He said, extending his arm to me. His brilliant, blue orbs meeting mine and once again sending me a swirl of butterflies.

When we got inside, the minute the door shut I heard Shiki holler my name from upstairs.

"Kairi! Come look at our room!"

I sighed, but obliged.

I was so grateful for everything our friends were doing, but all I wanted to do was take a shower, and sleep.

"Coming!" I called back hoarsely.

"You okay?" Sora asked me as I took a deep breath.

Just looking at the massive stairs made me cringe.

"Yeah. I'm just..tired. That's all." I lied. I was more than tired..I was utterly _broken._

_**When I was younger so much younger than today**_

_**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**_

I weakly walked up the steps and into the room Shiki and I woke up in just two days ago, only to see it had undergone an immense makeover.

The large room had two full size beds, one with a pink comforter, the other with purple.

Man, they really went out of their way to make our shit customized to our favorite colors.

I giggled a little, and it made my stomach hurt. I really was weak.

The rest of the room was adorned with a charming chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a flat screen TV attached to the wall.

I itched at the gauze wrapped around my bad arm as I walked around, observing the new additions.

A walk in closet was filled to the brim with all our clothes, shoes, and items we'd purchased shopping.

And finally a door at the end of our room led to a fully equipped bathroom with a toilet, shower and jacuzzi tub.

The bathroom was double ended, and connected to another room.

"Boo!" Sora said, peeking his head through that door.

My heart hammered out of my chest not only from being scared but from that gorgeous face of his.

"Jesus..christ Sora! My heart can't physically take anymore scares!" I belted out at him.

Then I immediately felt bad for yelling. I was way too sensitive.

"I'm sorry..I just.." I said, trying to make up for my reaction.

Sora laughed and came in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"It's fine Kairi. I was just joking."

He had this look in his eyes, and It really bothered me that I couldn't figure out what it was.

_**But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured.**_

He huffed out a breath and went on to fumble with his hair, his adorable little habit.

"Look, everything you need is in this bathroom. The room connected is my room. It's actually kind of a suite. There's my room, and then another door in my room leads to Neku's room. So we use this bathroom too."

He paced around and showed me the cabinets.

"These two cabinets have you and Shiki's stuff." He explained.

"There's body wash, razors, and all the other…feminine products you guys need. And the ones next to it is just me and Neku's shit. There isn't much in their though, so if you guys need extra storage.. feel free."

Honestly, it still didn't hit me that all these good things were being done for Shiki and I.

It _was_ a blessing, but I just couldn't bring myself to think happy thoughts at the moment..

The thoughts I _was_ thinking were cut short as I felt those strong, comforting arms wrap around me.

God, he could never do that enough.

I shivered as he traced his finger up and down my spine.

It seemed as though he stopped as soon as he started..

The minute he retracted his finger, a part of me was taken with him.

I felt so empty without his touch..

_**And now I find, I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**_

"Get a shower, Kai. And then come see me when you get out, okay?"

Oh God. Why did he want me to come see him?

Was he going to do it?

Tell me he hates me and that I'm a miserable excuse for a human being?

"U-um." I shuddered, letting my anxiety get to me once again.

_**Help me if you can I'm feeling down.**_

Sora gave me a quizzical look, and suddenly understood that I was having an inner battle.

_**And I do appreciate you being 'round.**_

He laughed his amazing, whimsical laugh once again and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Kairi. Believe me, it's nothing bad. I just wanna chat with you, babe. So just come pay me a visit when you're ready. I'll be in my room."

With that said, he slowly removed his hand, that empty feeling returning in me as he walked into his room.

* * *

I stepped into the shower and indulged in the feeling of the warm water trickling down my body.

I examined my body fully, and I couldn't help but frown at all the bruises that adorned my tattered body.

After washing my hair and scrubbing my body down with the delicious smelling, apple-pie scented body wash, I grabbed the razor and began to shave myself.

_Ow. Fuck._

I looked down at the fresh blood flowing down my leg from the cut of the razor.

I watched it swirl down into the drain, and a devious thought entered my head.

Almost obliviously, I pinched one of the blades out of the razor with my nails, holding the little line of metal to my face, blinking at it through the water.

Quickly, and without hesitating, I took it to the inside of my thigh and roughly dragged it across.

Then I did it again, and again and again.

I threw my head back, becoming slightly delirious as more and more blood evacuated my body.

Perhaps I got too carried away, because the next thing I recalled was falling to the wet floor of the shower, feeling nothing but euphoria.

_**Help me get my feet back on the ground.**_

I didn't have to think about what happened, I didn't have to remember it.

Right now all I wanted to do was lay. Just lay right here.

Well of course I wasn't going to get that peace.

Sora must have heard the thump from my fall, and was in the bathroom almost immediately.

"Kairi! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, and I could see him approaching the shower through the filmy, glass shower doors.

_**Won't you please, please help me.**_

My heart began to beat erratically.

Great, now after all that happened he's going to find me covered in blood? Oh..shit.

"N-nothing!" I stammered, attempting to get up, fearing he wouldn't believe me.

He didn't.

The shower door slid open, and there stood a wide-eyed Sora.

I gulped. Shit. Oh no.

I was a deer in headlights.

"Kairi.." He said sadly, bending down to turn the shower off.

"Baby girl..what did you do?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Everything that has happened to me. Everything that happened the other day.

_**And now my life has changed in oh-so many ways.**_

Tears escaped my eyes and I took in a big breath.

"I.." I started. "I..I'm s-sorry."

I couldn't even speak. I was so immensely ashamed.

_**My independence seems to vanish in the haze.**_

His arms lifted my wet, naked body out of the shower.

"You can't be doing this to yourself, Kairi. You're too damn beautiful. And you're anemic, it could put you back in the hospital." He said, trying to console me.

_**But every now and then I feel so insecure.**_

It didn't even cross my mind to feel self-conscious at this point. He was seeing me at my worst right now, and wasn't leaving.

Instead he was _carrying _me.

_**I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**_

* * *

Before I knew it he gently placed me on his bed, and began wrapping my leg in gauze.

"Kairi..this is why I wanted to talk to you." He sighed. "I..I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've gotta stop scaring me like this. Fuck."

He put his palm to his face in despair and irritation.

Now I've done it and got him upset.

**_Help me if you can I'm feeling down._**

I whimpered, and he gave me a look of sympathy before going into one of his drawers.

He threw me one of his white V-neck T-shirts to put on.

I slid it onto my body and tucked a piece of my long, damp hair behind my ear, sniffling as a small tear managed to escape my control.

"Look at me." Sora demanded, oh so gracefully.

I couldn't. I didn't even deserve to look him.

**_And I do appreciate you being 'round._**

He stuck his finger beneath my chin and lifted it to face him. To meet those cerulean eyes.

I was expecting to be reprimanded, but instead I received something entirely different.

**_Help me get my feet back on the ground._**

The kiss took my breath away.

His lips clashed delicately onto mine, and I couldn't help but be utterly confused.

Here I had just self mutilated, been broken by _others_ and now he was sitting here, giving me a remedy.

Giving me himself.

**_Won't you please, please help me._**

He leaned back and smiled the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen.

"You need some sleep..but I want you to stay with me tonight."

He went on to fold down the blankets to his bed, leaving me a spot between the blanket and the sheets to crawl into.

He patted on it with his hand, motioning me to take my place there.

I was too bewildered and exhausted to protest, so I fumbled my way into his bed.

Within moments he was laying beside me, clad in only black, baggy sweatpants.

I felt his lips touch my forehead and relaxed.

"Come here baby girl, don't be afraid.. because I wont hurt you. I want you to fall asleep and know that you're safe and sound."

I scooched myself closer to him and gave into my temptations by resting my face on his warm, exposed chest.

His arm wrapped around me, twirling a piece of my hair in between his fingers.

This relaxed me, I let my heavy eyelids fall, already drifting to sleep.

"It's always been you, Kai. Always. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

I heard his voice in my dreams, and I felt happiness wash over me.

"Do you want to know something? He whispered.

I didn't answer, my mind and body too busy swirling into slumber.

But I heard him.

"I love you."

If this was happiness, half dreaming, then I could sleep forever.

I'd take my dreams over my reality, on most of my days.

Perhaps one day I'd prefer my reality? If only.

**_Help me, help me._**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so we give Shiki's POV a break and we are back to Kairi! So she is doing okay, despite her situation! But what is becoming of her relationship with Sora, and Shiki and Neku's? GOD I'M SORRY GUYS I'M JUST. I CANT. FLUFF IS IN EVERY CHAPTER. IT MUST BE. BUT DARKNESS IS COMING I SWEAR. What will Vanitas and Ven do next? Next chappie, guys !

YAY! xox

RAIE


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm SOO sorry for the late late update! I've had pretty bad writer's block, and that's only due to the fact that I'm a college student studying nursing and my life was just waaay to hectic these last couple of weeks.

So I apologize.. life gets in the way of leisure sometimes I suppose.

Sigh* ANYWAY I'M HERE NOW SO YAY. Oh. Fanfiction. How I've missed you.

Also for those of you who made comments about Shiki and Neku and the extravagance of Sora and co's house and Kairi and Sora, etc etc blah blah.

Please remember, this is a made up _fiction_ story. Personally, I think Shiki and Neku are ADORABLE together. And in my story I want Neku to be a likable, approachable person although still a bit reserved. He and Sora are brothers, they have to be charming. Charming I say! And of course Sora and Kairi are my OTP. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like waiting for the 10840825206 chapter of my story for Sora and Kairi to get close. It's just not going to happen. Sorry if I didn't make this clear in the story so far, but Sora has basically been in love with Kairi like since they were all friends before Van and Ven decided to swoop them away.

But of course Kairi never knew this, but she as well was hardcore crushing on Sora. (The irony!) And now that Sora is becoming a little bit open about his feelings for her (probably even more so now that he is worried of whats happened to her) she is acting very reclusive because she doesn't feel worthy of Sora's affection.

I'm sorry if I'm ranting, I just want to sum some things up for you guys so you don't think I'm not doing something right in the story line. I promise things will start to unravel. I have some people who want the dirty stuff to happen SOONER rather then later but we shall see.

ANYWAY SORRY! Enjoy chapter 7 my loves.

xo

* * *

**Chapter 7: If I Fell**

So the next couple of days were pretty rough. Not so much in general, I mean, I had healed quite nicely and everyone in the house treated me like some sort of princess.

I don't know if it was out of sympathy, or whether they just choose to treat me well.

It was most likely sympathy.

For me things were like a battlefield on the inside.

I trusted Sora to the best of my un-trusting abilities, but I couldn't help but wonder if he had told anyone about "the incident" that occurred two days ago.

What I had so shamelessly done to myself.

I mean people were treating me a bit.. over-the-top kind of good. And I know Shiki knew, because she called me out on it as I was dressing the other day.

I knew she understood, though. She has had those tendencies as well, we've just endured too much pain that we search for a way to forget it all.

And sometimes it can even amount to that.

So I didn't think she would tell anyone, but I wasn't sure just how close she really was to Neku. He was the only other person she really spent a decent amount of time talking to in the house besides myself and a very selective few.

Then _again_ I should trust Neku too, right? He IS Sora's brother.

I sighed, my worries obviously defeating me.

I shivered and snapped out of my thoughts, realizing the bubble bath I was sitting in had grown a bit cold.

I reached down to pull the drain and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a white towel around my body.

A smile found its way to my lips as I closed my eyes, listening to the birds chirping from the window at the far end of the bathroom.

I always was a bit of an early riser, and I loved waking up early to catch the sunrise, and have some coffee. I loved getting as much hours as I could out of my day.

But the last time I was able to live like this was long ago, and now I could see why I was right to enjoy my time so much.

My smile grew and it was then I realized something important.

For every moment I'm living, safe and sound, with people I care about who are also safe and sound, there is no reason I should be unhappy, right?

I walked over to the mirror and examined my reflection.

Maybe I just took everything the wrong way. Maybe I am.. or can be as 'good' as my friends say I am.

Maybe I _am_ worth something..

My cheeks were rosy and my long wet hair laid messily by my sides. I quickly used the towel to dry my hair a bit and hung it up, swapping it for the black robe I had bought not too long ago.

After drying my hair and applying some light eyeliner and lipgloss, I sat down on the covered toilet to check my phone.

I had to delete all the text messages from everyone before. It was too heart breaking to read everyone's texts out of concern and worry for where I was.

Looking at the time on the clock, I decided what I could do next. I had already bathed and gotten ready for the day and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

I sighed, but stiffened a bit as a knock on the door alerted my senses.

Shiki?

For a moment I thought it was her. But then again, no. It couldn't be.

Shiki made noises when she breathed during sleep, almost like a little wimper.

It was something she has done since childhood. And I could still here it from our room.

And the knock was coming from Sora's room.

I couldn't help but freeze a bit. I haven't really talked to Sora much since sleeping in his room the other night.

And since..everything happened.

I know I said I always liked to wake up early, and it's true.

But lately I was so exhausted. Mentally and physically.

I had gone through so much, and I really _needed_ all the sleep I could get.

My body craved it.

But the truth was, ever since sleeping with Sora.. I couldn't get any better sleep after that.

I could rarely sleep at all.

The thing was.. I just couldn't go to him. I felt like I was a burden. Sleeping in his room, invading his bed. His comfort and privacy.

I wanted to, but I couldn't.

A voice inside me tells me I should try to open up to him. To try and trust him. I wanted to feel good, and I know full well that he is the only person I want and always have wanted to make me feel that way.

I was just scared.

I think my body craved _him_ more than it craved sleep, which scared me even more to be alone with him.

Three more knocks came and I jumped again, nervously approaching the bathroom door to let him in.

I pushed the little circular lock back out and before I could even turn the handle to let him in, Sora came rushing into the bathroom in a complete tipsy like manner.

Half asleep he busted past me and made his way over to the toilet.

"Sora?" I gasped, utterly alarmed at him not noticing me.

"Hm?" He muttered, rocking back and forth on his heels as he went on to take his… his "thing" out of his pants.

"Excuse me!" I huffed, blowing a wet piece of hair out of my face.

"G-gotta pee." He hiccuped, the sound of his urine hitting the toilet was all I heard in response after that.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to go back into my room, only to be stopped by Sora's sleepy innocent voice.

"Kai-ri?" He hiccuped. "Come stay with me again?"

God his voice was like a tired little song.

I gave him a sweet smile and shook my head.

"I'm already awake, you lazy bum. Go back to bed, I'll make everyone breakfast."

"Oh okay." Sora whispered, giving me a wink and a lazy smile as he headed back to his room.

I giggled and snuck quietly back into me and Shiki's room, being careful not to wake her up.

Lord knows no one wants to deal with a Shiki who hasn't had her beauty sleep.

* * *

Slowly but surely I made my way down the long, grand staircase wincing at the self-inflicted pain in my thigh as I walked. I continued down the hallway and into the large kitchen. To my surprise, absolutely _no one_ was awake.

I mean it was only 8 in the morning, but still… with almost ten people living here on the reg, I would have figured at least _someone_ would be up.

I sighed and searched around the kitchen for some breakfast ingredients.

I couldn't complain about being the only one awake right now, I needed a bit of time to recollect myself anyway.

Having found what I needed, I turned on the stove and began to cook. As the smell of the french toast and eggs wafted to my nose, I couldn't help but feel so calm and comfortable.

Cooking was one of those weird little things that was always a bit soothing to my soul.

Within fifteen minutes of being in the kitchen, I heard at least 5 footsteps marching down the steps.

So NOW they wake up.

_Good thing I made enough.._

I went to the cabinet to grab plates and cups for the orange juice, and was greeted by Roxas Namine Sora and Neku walking into the kitchen.

I knew full well one of them would not be Shiki. She would most likely be out until noon.

"Is that." Neku Started.

"French." Roxas continued.

"Toast." Sora finished, pointing at the skillet on the stove.

I giggled and nodded, and Namine approached me, laughing as well.

"I'm guessing it's their favorite?" I mock-whispered to her.

"Oh no, french toast? They don't like that stuff.." She replied sarcastically.

We both laughed and enjoyed our breakfast, making plans for the day.

* * *

After cleaning up, Sora stopped me by grabbing my arm tenderly.

"Hey, Kai.. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the store with me real quick. I just have to pick up some groceries… I'm pretty surprised you found enough for french toast to be honest. We haven't been shopping in weeks."

His gaze averted to the door, and I'm not sure why but something seemed off with him.

I observed him more and could almost swoon over the simplicity of his attire, but how un-simple it made him. He wore nothing but his black polo pajama pants and a backwards red snap back.

After eyeing him up and down long enough, I snapped back to reality and answered him.

"Yeah I'll go. Just let me get dressed."

He flashed me that famous, dazzling grin of his.

"Kay, but don't be like 10 hours." He teased.

"I'm not making promises." I shot back, already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Well I wouldn't say it was 10 hours, but I took about 20 solid minutes just to pick out an outfit.

Call me paranoid, but I haven't really been out with _just_ Sora yet.. so I wanted to look decent.

Although I only chose to go with a tight navy blue spaghetti strap tank dress with Shiki and I's matching amethyst pendant that we never take off.

Checking my reflection, I sighed. Despite the warm weather, I couldn't quite wear a dress yet. Not in public at least.

Assuming the people that knew about the incident accepted what had happened, I could not so easily do so.

Although they were worried, they understood about the cuts. But it isn't like I can just go out in public with cuts still around my thighs.

Shit. Because of my stupid actions I'd gone and ruined a completely perfect outfit.

I frowned, quickly turning around as I heard a noise behind me.

"Mmmm." Shiki moaned, putting her two hands up in the air as she stretched.

I signed again, relieved it was only my sister waking up (earlier than usual, mind you) and begin to undress, reaching for a pair of blue ripped jeans.

"Kairi?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepy face." I replied to her.

"Where ya goin?" Shiki asked quizzically, sitting up on the bed, reaching for her phone.

"Out with Sora." I replied, drifting through my closet for a shirt.

I grabbed a cropped tight white t-shirt and threw it on. I hopped into my tiny jeans and decided I approved of the outfit.

"Oh." Shiki replied, fiddling with her phone. She was half listening.

I threw on some black Vans sneakers and grabbed my long black hobo bag with my phone and some makeup in it.

"Well, be back later freaky Shiki." I teased, bouncing out of the room.

"Heeyyyy!" I heard her holler back, pretending to be offended.

Before heading downstairs I went to the bathroom to check myself out.

I wore my hair down, and it fell in a slight, beach like wave down my arms. I didn't really wear makeup, just some pink lipgloss.

I must have gotten better sleep, because my face was more glowing today. A natural pink blush adorned my cheeks and nose.

Deciding I was ultimately content with the way I looked, I skipped down the stairs to meet Sora.

He wore the same thing he had on earlier, except he put a shirt on.

Here I was taking 20 minutes to decide on an outfit, and he took half a second to throw a shirt on.

Typical.

"Ya ready, slow poke?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in direction to his car.

I nodded and walked through the door he was holding. "See ya later Nami! Call me if you need anything at the store."

She just giggled and waved her hand at me, and Sora shut the door behind me.

* * *

Unlike the car ride home from the hospital, this was entirely different.

Sora spoke_ the whole time_… and I couldn't help but be worried it was out of pity.

Did he feel bad for what had recently happened with me?

For now, I wouldn't let my curiosity get the best of me, we were having a day together.

I would have fun, or at least I would be a good sport and try to.

I'd be damned if I let Sora think I was just some depressed maniac, especially after the stunts I pulled the other day.

"Uh, Kairi? Helloo?" Sora laughed into my ears, pulling me back into reality.

"Huh?" I replied, half out of it.

Somehow my thoughts always got to me, regardless of how hard I try to stay in "the now."

"Were here." He replied, pointing to the large mall ahead.

I eyed the large shopping center up and down, a bit surprised we had come here.

"I've.. never been _here_." I gaped, earning another incredibly sexy laugh from Sora.

"This is the mall on the farthest part of the island, it's five minutes away from the train station to Twilight Town."

"Oh." I responded. "So what are we shopping for today?"

He pulled the car into a spot and put it into park.

"Nothing in particular." He looked at me quite seriously at first, before taking his one hand off the wheel to ruffle my hair.

"Anything you wanna get you can get my little crimson haired princess." He squeaked at me in a mocking tone.

As cute as it was, I almost didn't like it. _Almost._

How dare he act like I'm some defenseless child?

I looked towards the mall and thought about what had happened to me over the past week or so.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to be treated like a child for little while. Maybe it could be nice.

My face lit up and I shot him a brilliant grin.

"Well since you wanna treat me like a little girl, you might regret that statement. I have a few things in mind for this shopping trip." I said smugly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh yeah?" Sora retaliated. "What _kind _of things are we talking about here?"

I shrugged. "I dunno.. but they aint cheap!" I laughed.

"Woah woah there Red. Let's tone it down a notch." Sora laughed, fixing the brim of his snapback.

"And then after this we have to go to the grocery store. Because like really, we need food in that house." He laughed, taking the keys out of ignition.

Why was he such a beautiful damn person?

I tried not to swoon, and distracted myself by opening the door to the jeep and hopping out, fixing my hair.

"I'm assuming you're ready then.." I heard his voice from the car as he came out as well, locking the door with a 'beep.'

The sun was shining and we were laughing as we walked towards the doors to the mall.

Yeah, I _would_ have fun.

* * *

Well so things were going okay, that is until we reached the lingerie store.

Namine had taken me up on my "call if you need anything" offer and decided to call and ask me to pick her up a new bra.

A new bra!

How dare she? Did she do this on purpose? _Knowingly_ asking me to visit a sexy lingerie shop to _casually _buy her a BRA when I was with SORA?

God. I was so embarrassed. I'm certain my face must be redder than my hair right about now.

I desperately tried to hold on to my shopping bags in my trembling hands. Sora had bought me an abundance of more stuff I didn't really need, but he'd insisted. And I was too tired to argue with him about it.

I began to think about why I was so embarrassed and I could honestly only come up with one reason.

I really, really liked Sora.

Well, correction. I've always really, really liked Sora.

But because of him practically saving me and my sister's life by taking us in, and now him paying adequate amount of attention to me.

Him doing things for me and caring about my well being, asking me to stay the night with him for no abusive or sexual purposes, but to just be a _comfort_. To protect me.

His intense, blue eyes.

It was all feeding fire to the flame. No matter how I tried to deny myself to have feelings, no matter how hard I tried to remain numb.

To not love, in fear of being hurt.

I felt that maybe, possibly…I _was_ falling.

Me, Kairi, could actually _love_ somebody in a way all girls want to someday love someone.

I stared at the pink, lusty looking shop, dropping some of my acquired shopping bags to the floor. My legs were like..frozen.

I couldn't move.

_Come on Kairi.. Move. What the fuck. It's just a shop. Go!_

Ugh.

"Kairi, please don't tell me you're afraid of a pantie shop." Sora pointed out, barely containing his laughter.

"I.." I began. "Fine. You're coming in too then!"

He shrugged, and walked ahead of me into the shop.

I reluctantly followed him inside.

I thought walking in was the hard part.

I rummaged around the shop for a bra for Namine and grabbed one for myself as well.

Checking the pricetags, I gasped in horror. "SORA! We can't buy these. It's gonna be like eighty bucks for two bras. This is out of control-we'll just go to a department store or-"

"Kairi it's nothing. Honestly, stop. I said you girls can have whatever you want or need I said this already too many times. I wouldn't say it if I knew I couldn't financially afford it. So just shut up and go buy the damn BRA!" He hissed at me, swirling his fingers around his head insinuating that I was crazy.

HE was the crazy one!

I frowned. Whatever.

_**If I fell in love with you.**_

So I trudged way to the register, bras in hand, and was greeted by a busty woman with long black hair.

"Hi, you all set?" She said to be in a quiet, monotone voice.

"Yeah." I mumbled, putting the bras in front of her.

_**Would you promise to be true?**_

_**And help me understand?**_

She clicked a few things on the register and looked back at me with blank, tired eyes.

Damn, she must have been working a double or something. The girl looked absolutely miserable.

"That'll be 74.95" She stated.

Before I even had the chance to turn around, Sora was already handing the girl his credit card.

It was then that something sparked in the girl's eyes, and she now looked up, smiling brightly.

She was a pretty girl who had unique features with dark eyes and hair.

And did I mention she was busty?

"Sora?!" She excalimed. "What are you doing here? Oh my God, how have you been? What are you up to?" She piped.

What in the world?

"Hi Tifa. Everything's going okay. Just here with my friend Kairi. I'm shopping around with her and I'm buying her a few things as well." He responded, cool and collected.

I looked down, weirdly feeling ashamed that he was referring to me as his "friend" to this.. this _girl_.

"Oh." She averted her eyes to me, and I just stared back emotionless.

Since she wanted to be rude, I wasn't going to flash any smiles and giggles her way either.

"Is this your girlfriend or something?"

_**And I've found that love was more**_

_**Than just holding hands.**_

"Tifa..does any of this matter to you? Because it shouldn't. I'm here with Kairi and it's none of your business what we are, what relationship we have or ever will have. We've been over for quite some time now." Sora said, an annoyance ringing in his voice.

I stood awkwardly in the newfound silence, as the only noise now was the 'dinging' of the register as the transaction went through.

"Want your receipt?" Tifa asked with obvious bitterness laced throughout her words.

She just spat them out.

"Nah.. won't be needing it." Sora remarked.

But of course my logical mind thought differently.

How did he know? What if Namine's didn't fit?

"Um.. I'd like the receipt please." I asked, as politely as I could considering I was furious with this woman.

That's when she calmly took the small paper, crumbled it up and threw it at me.

Directly. At. My. Face.

Oh _hell_ no.

_**If I give my heart to you**_

_**I must be sure from the very start.**_

I stood there, and If I was an animated cartoon steam would be blasting out of my ears.

I tried to hold my breath, to keep my cool.

But fuck that.

"BITCH!" I bit out at her.

For heaven's sake she just THREW the receipt at me!

_**That you would love me more than her.**_

Sora and Tifa's eyes grew wide with different reactions.

Clearly Tifa was offended, and pissed, where Sora seemed utterly surprised. He stepped back to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You're right Kairi, she is." He said to me, then looking back at her. "She only asked for a damn receipt." He glared at her.

"I _loved_ you, Sora. And you purposely come prancing into my shop with a new girl! Wouldn't you expect me to be bitter!" She cried out.

I cringed.

She said she loved him.

Here I was almost _considering_ that I may be falling in love with Sora, when some girl already claimed to have loved him.

And then all the shit he has said to me. The things he was doing for me. What was this? Was this all a lie or something?

I was so confused.

This was wrong! This was like a total misapplication!

"I.." Sora looked down and grabbed my hand.

I felt like pulling it away, but somehow I refrained.

_**If I trust in you, oh please.**_

_**Don't run and hide.**_

"I..I never felt it that far Tifa..it was just a fling." He trailed off awkwardly. "Come on, Kairi." He said pulling my hand.

Quickly I grabbed the bag off the counter and followed Sora out of the store, happy to be getting away from this situation.

"Oh and Sora?!" Tifa called back, the emptiness had returned to her voice.

Sora continued to walk, but I could tell he was listening.

_**If I love you too,**_

_**Don't hurt my pride like her.**_

"Don't let me catch her alone in this mall, or I'll set that girl straight."

And that was that.

Just great, another person that blacklisted me. Another person on my tail.

It was just wanted I needed in my life right now.

"Ignore her Kairi." Sora stated boldly. "Please. Ignore everything she said. She's a parasite. Don't let her try to ruin us. To ruin you. You know I won't let her put a hand on you.."

"How am I supposed to ignore that!" I spat out at him, immediately regretting my tone of voice.

Like I always do.

"I-I mean..I don't know. You have me so confused! You act like you care about me, and you do all these things for me. But I don't know as much about you as I thought! Like.. like about HER! Your ex-girlfriend! And I don't know your feelings towards me.. or where I even stand. I just don't know anything!" I shouted, now undeniably frustrated.

I clenched my fist and looked down at the floor.

"And Sora.. that doesn't even matter. Because all the things you don't know about me are probably worse off. And you probably would want nothing to do with me anyway."

So now the defensiveness really began to kick in.

My trapped rat-in-a-corner instinct to push people away when I was in pain, and fight my way through, unfortunately came out to surface.

"So just leave me alone then!"

I couldn't help the few tears that began to escape from my eyes out of frustration and hurt.

_**Cause I couldn't stand the pain.**_

_**And I, would be sad if our new love**_

_**Was in vain.**_

It took me a moment to realize his own evident frustration, and to realize he had previously said "us."

What did he mean ruin us?

Were we even a thing?

Sora didn't say a word, instead he just stopped by the entrance to the mall and embraced me.

And it was that simple.

I couldn't stay mad at him.

Whenever he touched me, with his arms around me I just felt safe and sound.

It was a feeling I had been yearning to feel for years.

"How about we make a deal." He suggested.

I didn't say anything, rather I just waited for him to continue on with this proposal.

"When we get home, in a little while..or whenever you're ready, we'll talk about it. I'll tell you my past. Everything you wanna know. And you tell me yours. And then we can fully trust each other. Okay? No more walls."

His voice was so sincere. All I could do was nod and agree.

Whether I would be 100% truthful..well that was still up in the air.

I wasn't sure I was ready to tell him about…_everything. _Not just yet.

I was scared. He may judge me, he may not even want to waste time on me anymore.

I was used up. I was someone's punching bag, slave, sex toy, you name it.

I'd been so messed up that my name had been so blackened that I thought it might fall apart and break.

And cease to be. I wouldn't be Kairi any longer, and the Kairi he once knew is no more.

My experiences had made me a different person, and I was afraid of him knowing that.

I tried not to cringe as I thought about Sora telling me about his past.

Did I even want to know about him and Tifa? I couldn't lie and say I wasn't curious.

But I couldn't lie and say I wasn't jealous, either..

_**So I hope you see, that I would love to love you**_

_**And she will cry when she learns that we are two.**_

I felt so many mixed emotions I thought my head was going to explode.

"Well let's get grocery shopping, cause after we do that I think I'm gonna need a nap." I suggested, being completely honest.

Sora looked at me, seemingly pleased that I had taken his advice and chosen to forget about this whole Tifa thing for now.

Just…_for now._

He smiled and took his snapback off, placing it messily on my head. He ruffled his hands through his brown, spiky hair and shook his head.

"Ya know, what? I think I need a nap too." He winked, grabbing my hand and walking me out of the mall, towards the parking lot.

A shiver made it's way to my spine as I managed to smile back at him.

I didn't know if he meant he wanted to take a nap _with_ me, but I had a good feeling about the way he spoke.

I always had a good feeling when he spoke.

_**If I fell in love with you.**_

* * *

xo. **A/N**: OH MY. OH DEAR. WHERE DO I START. First. I am a horrible excuse for a writer and I am UTTERLY SORRY for this LONGLY AWAITED UPDATE. So much as been going on in this story and I am trying because some people may say that I move too fast. I tend to write that way, please forgive me. I'm only as good as I can be. For my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT MAKES MY DAY READING YOUR REVIEWS.

So the next chapter, I will give a hint. It will be INTENSE. Like really intense. Some crazy shit is about to start happening, so stay tuned. I promise I will not wait NEARLY as long to update this time. I am already starting on chapter 8!

I want to incorporate some of the Sora and Kairi boo loving even more into this chapter only BECAUSE of all the things that are going to happen next, it is necessary for their relationship to be at a decently strong point.

I apologize for the kind of mess of a chapter this was. Although oddly, in the end I enjoyed writing it.

I MUST SHOUT OUT TO MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND INSPIRATION: THE ONE AND ONLY ***Princess-Xion.**

I love that laydie, Jesus Christ. She is the absolute BESTIEST FRIEND EVA.

That's all for now, till next time my loves!

xo


End file.
